A King and His Circle
by Digidestined10
Summary: Read how a single mother cartoonist wins the heart of our dear Captain. She's got a secret that she's kept for years which no one knows but one person and it's not Steve. Find out here! Set a year before Winter Soldier. Warning: There will be some cursing throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Captain America and co. They belong to Marvel. I own my own OCs.**

 **A/N: This is set a year before Winter Soldier.**

"Damn it" she mutters.

The groceries in her hands were slipping. Her baby son crying wasn't helping. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up which means she wasn't going to get help any time soon. She was at the base of the stairs that leads to her apartment building when the groceries began to slip. _If no one is around, I can use my powers_. Her eyes wondered the streets of the early morning. No one was around. The bags slowly began to rise when a voice behind her spoke.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?"

The voice scared her. She screamed a little causing the groceries to fall. Luckily, the eggs didn't fall. Her son's cries became a little louder.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help" he quickly picks up the groceries from the ground.

She comforts her crying son whispering "Hey, sweetie. Shhhhh. It's ok. Come on who's my little king? Huh?"

His cries turned into sniffles. He looks into his mother's eyes. In her eyes, they shined with happiness and love. A small smile makes its way on his face.

She smiles "That's my little king."

Someone clears their throat. She turns her attention back to the person who scared her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you ma'am. It wasn't my intention."

She smiles "Apology accepted. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up this early in the morning."

"I could say the same thing" a smile appears on their face.

"Jackie" Jackie holds out a hand.

"Steve" he shakes her hand.

Steve looks at the baby boy in Jackie's arm. He smiles.

"Who's the little guy?"

"This is my son Arthur."

"From Camelot?" _I remember reading about that story back in school._

"Exactly. I've always loved the name."

"Well Jackie, would you accept my offer to help you carry your groceries?"

A sigh escapes her lips "I would love that. Thank you so much."

Steve gathers up the groceries and follows Jackie into the apartment building. He realizes that they live in the same building. _I wonder if we're neighbors._ Guess luck is on his side. Walking up the stairs, they reach the same floor Steve lives on. Coming off the stairs the trio and turned left. The couple reached the door at the end of the hall, opposite end of Steve's door. Jackie fishes out her keys. Arthur began to fuss.

"Hang on Arty. We're almost home."

"Would you like me to hold him?"

Jackie turns her head "Oh, no. I couldn't. You're hands are full and you're doing enough for me already."

He chuckles "I think I'll be fine."

"Just be careful. Arthur doesn't like meeting new people."

Steve places all of the groceries in one hand; super strength, duh. Jackie hands Arthur over to Steve. She places him in his free arm. Arthur instantly became confused. He got this "Who is this strange man holding me?" face. Steve smiles at the little boy in his arm. The little king touches the super soldier's face. His little hands run over the man's face and into his hair.

"What do you think you'll find in there?"

*baby babble*

"Really? Well, tell me when you find it. I want to see it too."

Jackie's flabbergasted. _Arty's never interacted with anyone like this before._ She watches the interaction between the two of them. A small smile spreads across her face. The keys in her hands unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Door's opened. You two can come in whenever you're ready" she chuckles.

"We're coming. We're coming."

Jackie walks in first. Steve soon follows. His eyes take in the apartment around him. The apartment is opened; the kitchen and living room were only separated by a bar counter. Said living room was littered with baby toys and a giant floor mat that covered half of the hardwood floor. There was a desk filled with cartoon sketches facing the floor mat. Steve spots a small hallway with a bedroom, bathroom and linen closet. _I wonder what she draws._

"You can set the groceries down on the counter. I need to grab something for Arty. I'll just be a second."

"Ok."

He watches Jackie disappear into the bedroom. Steve does what Jackie ordered. After setting the groceries down, he shifts Arthur's position in his arm to make the boy more comfortable.

"So Arthur, how old are you?"

*baby babble*

"Really? Wow, that's old. Want to know how old I am?"

Arthur tilts his head.

"I'm close to a hundred. Can you believe that?"

The boy's eyes grew wide with wonder. Steve's not sure if he can understand him but judging by how the eyes widened, he likes to think so. Hearing footsteps approaching them, Steve turns his head in Jackie's attention. In her hand held a small stuffed dragon.

"Come on Arty time for your nap."

She holds out her hands. Her son instantly goes to her. Steve hands the little boy over and watches the mother and son interaction. Jackie hands the dragon over to her son. He smiles and laughs happily. The little boy snuggles the stuffed toy closer to his body. His eyelids turned to lead as they became heavier and heavier. He tries his hardest to stay awake but exhaustion won. In a matter of seconds, he's fast asleep.

"Wow. Didn't think it would take him that fast to sleep" Steve whispers.

She chuckles "Yeah, he's always been like this. Give him Benny and he's out."

"I'm assuming Benny is the dragon?" _The name seems familiar. So does Arty._

"Yep."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Steve took the opportunity to get a good look at the young woman in front of him. She's not tall but she's not short either; somewhere in the middle, perhaps 5'5. Jackie's hair color is the color of burnt brown, almost red; some would say auburn but she would deny it and say it's the color of autumn. Then there are her eyes. They're practically black. They're so black that they hold galaxies in them whenever she smiles causing them to shine with glittering stars. Steve looks at the baby in her arms. Arthur's hair was the same shade as his; sandy blond. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to pay attention to the boy's eyes. _I wonder if he has the same eyes as Jackie's._

Jackie also took this opportunity to eye over Steve. She had seen him on the news after the Chitauri invasion. The minute she saw him helping with her bags, she knew who he was instantly. He was more handsome in person. The TV didn't do him justice. The way his eyes glimmered when he smiled caused her knees to turn jelly. Jackie's not going to lie, the man was completely handsome but she knows that there's more to the man than just a pretty face and celebrity status. _I wonder if he's constantly being treated as some celebrity instead of a guy who woke up nearly a century later._

"Let me put him down in his crib and I'll make us some hot chocolate. How about it?"

"Throw in some whip cream and we've got a deal" he smirks.

The young woman places her son in the crib then grabs the baby monitor and heads back into the living room/kitchen area. She takes out the mugs, milk, a chocolate bar and a cheese grater. Jackie motions Steve to sit down. He does. The man continues to watch her make hot chocolate from scratch. After a few minutes of silence, they were done. Jackie places everything she used back into its proper places then grabs a can of whip cream from the fridge. She shakes the can then sprays out the whip cream into Steve's mug.

Steve takes his mug. Jackie sprays some of the whip cream into her mouth before putting some in her mug. The man cracks a smile at the woman in front of him. _She's got some spirit._ When she placed the can back in the fridge, she turned her attention back to the super soldier sitting across from her.

"So, would the great and mighty Captain America mind telling me what he's doing jogging at 6:30 in the morning in 57 degree weather of this marvelous city called D.C. or am I not allowed to?" Jackie raises a brow as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

 _And apparently spunk too._ "Running helps clear my mind and some stress." He takes a sip "And here I thought that you didn't know who I was."

"Well, I know who Captain America is and some info about Steve Rogers thanks to the Smithsonian. But what I want to know is who the _real_ Steve Rogers is. Who is the man under the all of this?" she gestures to all of Steve.

He laughs "You're something Jackie."

"Heh. First time someone's said that to me."

"Why? What do people normally say?"

"Oh the usual: being a single mom is a burden. I don't have a stable income to take care of my son. I've been even told once that I should put my son up for adoption."

Steve's blue eyes widened with shock "What did you do?"

"I punched the man in the face. Ended up giving him a black eye and bloody nose. The douchebag even called the cops on me."

"Why?"

"Because I defended myself." She shrugs. "I explained to the cops and they let me off with a warning."

"Wow. And the guy you punched?"

"Hmmm." Jackie taps her chin "Never saw him again."

"Guess I better be careful what I say around you" he jokes.

"Oh I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you. Now, am I allowed to know anything else or would you have to take me out if I knew?"

 _I'm starting to like her_. So the two of them talk during the whole morning. Jackie learns everything about Steve that not a lot of people knew; like him not liking vanilla **(A/N: I don't know if this is true or not. Got a problem? Deal with it.)** While Steve learns more about Jackie than she's ever told anyone else, even her parents. The one thing he hasn't learned yet are her powers. She can't risk it, not this early. Steve may seem like a great guy but she can't trust him just yet.

Steve noticed the time "Oh man."

"What?" Jackie asks as she washes the mugs.

"I hope I didn't make you late for work" his eyes reading the clock; 11:45 am.

"Trying to get rid of me Rogers? From my own place? You've got some ovaries" a smirk graces her face.

"No, no, no. I'm…I'm not…I didn't mean to…"

"Easy. I'm just pulling your leg" she chuckles.

A blush tints his cheek. He clears his throat.

"Right. Sorry. But seriously, am I keeping you from work? I can leave."

"No, no, you're fine. I work from home."

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm a cartoonist for the Washington Post. Maybe you've seen my comic strip in the paper. _"The Silly Adventures of Arty and Benny"_ ?"

Steve laughs heartily "I love those comic strips. Someone at my work always has the paper just for the comic. A coworker of mine showed it to me and I've been hooked ever since."

"Glad you like them. It's nice to meet a fan. Want a sneak peek in tomorrows story?"

A natural smile appears on his face "I would love that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America and co, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

After that first encounter, the two have become inseparable in the following weeks of January. When Steve finishes his day at SHIELD his first instinct is to head back to the apartment and catch up with Jackie. They spend every waking minute together as friends.

Arthur is liking Steve more and more as the man spends more time with him and his mother. One day, Arthur didn't want to leave Steve's arms. When Jackie tried to pry him away from Steve the boy would begin to cry. Again his mother was flabbergasted at how her son is behaving around Steve. The man can't seem to stop smiling.

"It's fine Jack. I don't mind holding him."

"And he doesn't mind too. Damn, I've never seen him so comfortable with anyone before" she smiles. _Every babysitter I've hired quit within five minutes._

"I've been meaning to ask." Steve took a deep breath "What happened to the father?"

"Don't know, don't care. If I ever see his face again I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

"So he just abandons you and Arthur?"

Jackie wrings her hands "Actually, I broke up with him after I learned that he cheated on me. It was only a few weeks later when I learned I was pregnant with Arthur. No one else knew about Arthur. Not even my parents."

"Why keep him a secret?"

The young woman frowns at him. She's always hated that pity look whenever someone asks that question. _I can't stand the sight of it_. Steve notes her frown and sudden silence.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

"Nope. Why would something be wrong?" she walks away from him.

Jackie heads for her work desk. Her sketching hand began working its magic as ideas began to flow for a new comic. She does her best to ignore his burning gaze.

"Jack?"

"What?" her tone being sharper than she intended it to be.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I hate it" she mumbles.

"Hate what?"

"That look." Steve blinks. Thank god Arthur's fast asleep or else he would start to cry because of Jackie's tone. "It's always that look whenever someone talks about keeping my son a secret. A look of pity. I don't need any more pity. I'm fine with the way I live and my son is healthy and alive. There's nothing I would do to change this and I won't have you or anyone else telling me how to live my own damn life!"

Jackie had spoken so fast, she had to catch her breath. Her chest rising and falling fast as she breathes in and out deeply. Steve frowns a little.

"Jack, I didn't mean to-"

"Just drop it. Please."

The super soldier nods. They fall into an awkward silence. The first one they've ever had. Steve takes a seat on the futon couch with Arthur still sleeping. His head resting on Steve's chest. The sound of Jackie scribbling at her desk soon became a lullaby to Steve's ears. His eyes were becoming heavier and heavier until he could no longer keep them open.

* * *

Jackie notices how quiet it's become. She looks up to see her little man sleeping peacefully with Steve who's knocked out cold on the futon couch. _I was too hard on him._ The young woman stands up from her desk and walks over to them. She gently picks up Arthur then places him in his crib. After doing so, Jackie grabs a blanket and covers the sleeping super soldier. Her lips gently kiss his forehead.

She whispers "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Jackie began to leave. Before she was out of reach, a hand grabs her wrist. Snapping her head around she saw Steve waking up. His eyes still sleepy.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness Jack."

"Yes, I do. I had no right to act out like that to you."

"Come here."

Steve shuffles over to make some room on the futon couch. He sits up. His hand pulling her in to sit next to him. She caves. Jackie sits next to him. She faces him while her legs laid on top of his lap. Her eyes looking down at her lap.

"Jack, look at me." She glances up to see a soft smile on his face. "You don't have to be sorry. You're allowed to keep secrets."

*sighs* "I really am sorry though. It's just the talk about my pregnancy is a little…touchy."

"Jack…"

"I want to" she takes in a deep breath "The reason why my parents didn't know about Arty was because they kicked me out for not going to the college they wanted me to go. They wanted me to be a doctor or something to earn a lot of money, I just wanted to draw. I had enough money to go to art school back home but my parents used a huge portion of it for meaningless things they never really needed.

Luckily, I managed to empty my account, bought the first bus ticket to D.C. and never looked back. I sent out my sketches to every newspaper in town until I got an interview. The editor loved it and I've been employed there ever since. When Arthur was born, I couldn't work for a while and was close to being fired until I explained to him what happened. He understood since his oldest daughter just gave birth to his first granddaughter. He's helped me out a bit but afterwards, I was on my own."

Steve gently rubs her legs in comfort "Who drove you home from the hospital?"

"Heh. I took a cab. Luckily, the cabbie was kind enough to help me get my stuff in the cab. His sister had a baby so he knows how it is. Hell, he didn't even charge me for the trip. Since I didn't want him to get in trouble, I gave him a $20 bill and told him to keep it."

"So…no one's actually helped you take care of Arthur this whole time."

She shrugs "That just shows me what kind of people there are out there. Besides, I didn't need people then and I don't need them now."

A curtain of silence covers the couple. Jackie absentmindedly stares at her hands. Steve, on the other hand, couldn't believe how much she's been through. _She's tough like Peggy. I need to visit her again._ He watches the young strong woman next to him with pride and fondness shining in his eyes.

"Jacqueline, if you'll allow it, I want to be the one you can depend on. I want to be there when you need me."

Black eyes connect with blue eyes. The former has stars appearing in them from the ever growing tears. The latter's twinkles with happiness. She rests her head on his shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks. Her body shakes while she silently cries. Steve wraps an arm around her frame and pulls her in closer.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he jokes a little to relax the moment.

She laughs while crying "Shut up Steve."

He laughs too. His lips give a quick kiss to her head. They laugh together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America and co, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

Steve was training at SHIELD with Nat. Normally, he's on his toes but ever since Jackie confided in him, he can't take his mind off of her. She has this thing inside of her that makes Steve's heart skip a few beats. Unfortunately it's not the best time to think about her since he's in the middle of training and Nat is noticing this. Nat takes him down by throwing him over her shoulder. He lands with a loud thud.

"Ow" he groans.

"Shut up Rogers. That didn't hurt" Nat states.

"No but it did hurt my ego" he chuckles.

"Get up" she holds out a hand.

Steve grabs it. Nat hauls him up. The two silently decided to end training for the day. Since they have no mission, they've got a free day which means Steve gets to spend the rest of the day with Jackie. Nat notes the faint smile on his face. _What's he so happy about?_ They went to the locker rooms to change and to take a quick shower.

Steve's used to having Nat around in the locker rooms. He's become immune to her ways. Nat doesn't seem to care either way but what she _does_ care about is Steve's strange behavior these past few weeks. After they finished changing, they head out to the coffee shop inside the Triskelion. Once Nat got her coffee and Steve his hot chocolate, the couple decide to sit down away from everyone.

"So, who is she? Or is it a he?" she raises a brow.

"Very funny Romanoff."

"Seriously though. Who is it?"

Steve takes a long sip of his hot chocolate "Someone who lives down the hall from me."

"Does this person got a name?"

He raises a brow "Why would I tell you if you already know who it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nat drinks her coffee.

"Romanoff."

*sighs* "Fine. I did a deep background check on her. Much to my disliking, she's clean. Did you know she has a son?"

"Yes and his name is Arthur."

"Camelot huh?"

"She's always loved the name."

"I bet that's not the only thing she loves" Nat casually says while drinking her coffee.

Steve chokes on his drink when Nat made that comment. He stares at her incredulously. _Of course she would say something like that._ They stay silent for a while until Nat picks up the conversation again.

"How's the little monster?"

He chuckles "Arthur's not a monster. He's actually a quiet child."

"Those are the ones you gotta keep an eye on. It's always the quiet one's."

"Seriously? Romanoff, he's a 5 month old baby."

She shrugs "I'm just saying."

His blue eyes grow dark "You don't know him and you don't know her. So don't act like you know them."

He stands up and leaves. Nat only sighs and continues to drink her coffee. _I might've been a bit rash. He'll thank me later for it._ Her eyes spot the familiar newspaper, with the amazing comic strip, on another table. She snatches it before anyone else could. The female assassin skips all of the 'uninteresting' stories and goes straight to the comic strip. _"The Silly Adventures of Arty and Benny"_ by Merlin.

"Let's see what _Merlin_ wrote today" Nat mutters to herself.

* * *

Steve takes his usual route to the apartment. He makes his way up to the floor. Before today, Steve had bought something for Arthur to play with when he gets a little bigger. The super soldier wants to surprise the mother. He enters his apartment.

His eyes roam the area since he had to hide it in case Jackie had to enter his apartment to grab extra paper or any other art supply he has. Steve quickly finds the wrapped gift when he hears a faint shatter of glass, the thud of a body and a cry thanks to his super hearing. _Jackie!_ The super soldier runs out of his apartment and straight down the hall.

He knocks on the door "Jackie? Everything ok in there?"

No response.

"Jack?!"

Soon he hears Arthur's cries. That sends him into protective mode. The man kicks down the door to find a scene he never wants to witness again. There she was, only the floor not moving. Glass laid near her body. Poor Arthur was crying his eyes out in his bouncy. Steve's heart raced a million miles per second. He falls to her side and holds her close to him gently shaking her.

"Jackie? Jack, open your eyes doll. Open your eyes. Arty needs you."

The man quickly checks for any wounds that she may have sustained from the fall and from the glass. There are small cuts on her arms and cheek but no other visible injury. _Please don't let her have a concussion._ His lips ever so gently touches her forehead. It was hotter than it should be. _Damn it, she's got a fever._ A moans makes its presence known. Her eyes fluttered open. She gently and slowly raises her head. Her eyes forcing themselves to focus on her surroundings.

 _Thank god she's awake_ "Hey Jack" a small smile appears on his face.

"M-Mark? What are you doing here?"

 _So that's what his name is._ Steve remained silent. Jackie continued.

"You dare show your face after all this time? Get out. I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Jack, it's me. It's Steve" he whispers.

"No, you're not. Steve's still at work. I don't know how you got my address but I'm calling the cops."

That's when Jackie forces herself to sit up. Steve still held onto her in fear of her falling again.

"Jack, please-"

"Don't you dare touch me. You'll never lay a finger on me again."

Steve was taken back by the comment. His grip slowly loosens. She manages to wiggle free from him. Jackie stands up too quickly. Her vision swims and tilts as if she's out on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Steve stands up too to ensure that Jackie wouldn't hurt herself. He eyes her. She breathes heavily as her lungs try to bring in oxygen into her body. Her eyes unfocused. The fever giving her delirium making her believe that Steve is her ex-boyfriend, Mark.

"Jack, what happened between you and Mark?"

"What do you mean? You should know. You were there you dimwit!"

Arthur cries louder. This brought Jackie's attention to him. She walks over to him with arms out.

"It's ok Arty. Mommy didn't mean to yell. Come here my little king."

Steve quickly intervenes. He stands in her way.

"Get away from me. I need to take care of my son."

"Jackie, listen to me. You're sick and if you get near Arty, he's going to get sick too."

"Leave me alone!"

Arthur cries even louder if that's even possible. Jackie tries to outmaneuver Steve. She utterly fails. It didn't take much to hold her back since she's sick but Steve couldn't hurt her. All he does is wrap his arms around her waist and holds on tight. Jackie struggles against him. Hell, she even starts to kick and punch wildly.

"I said let me go Mark!"

"Jack stop it. You're going to hurt yourself and Arty."

"Let me go" she yells.

Steve quickly releases her only to turn her around and hugs her so her arms are trapped. He rests his chin on top of her head as one of his hands slowly rubs her back up and down. The man then lowers his head and stays next to her ear.

A soft whisper escapes past his lips "Jacqueline. It's me Steve. Please doll, remember."

She stopped struggling. Her body cranes as far back as possible. Steve lifts his head and made sure that he's at the same eye level as Jackie. One hand cups her cheek while the other remained in its place in case she tries to run again. The former gently rubs her cheek. The latter keeps a firm but gently grip **. (A/N: Yes, I know it's an oxymoron but deal with it)**. Slowly, her vision becomes clearer. She finally notices that the man in front of her wasn't her ex since he didn't have bleach blond hair and green eyes.

"Steve?"

He finally smiles "Hey, Jack."

"God, what happened?" she feels her forehead "Damn it" she mutters.

"Can you remember anything that's happened?"

"I placed Arty in his bouncy when I noticed I wasn't feeling like myself. I went to grab a cup of water but after that, I can't remember anything." Jackie looks up at Steve with worry in her eyes. "Did I do or say anything to either you or Arty? God, I won't forgive myself if I did anything to hurt him."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, you need to rest."

"But what about Arty?"

They turn their heads to find that he's not crying anymore. Tears still run down his chubby cheeks but he's not making a peep anymore.

Steve softly chuckles "I'll take care of him."

"Steve-"

"No" he cuts her off "You are going to lie down on your bed and rest. I'll make sure the apartment is cleaned up and Arty taken care of."

"Fine" she admits defeat.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed."

Jackie wanted to walk but Steve wasn't having it. He gently sweeps her off her feet and heads to her/Arthur's room. Thankfully, Jackie wasn't wearing her bra so when Steve lays her on the bed, it was comfortable. The super soldier grabs a blanket from her closet and places it over her.

"Steve, remember to-"

"I remember."

"And-"

"I got that too."

"Also-"

"Don't make the milk too hot or else it'll burn his mouth. Jackie, how many times have I helped you take care of Arty?"

"A lot."

"Which is just enough to know how to take care of him. Now, relax while I take care of everything."

"Ok" Jackie snuggles underneath the covers "Thank you."

Steve kisses her head "Any time" then leaves the room.

What Steve didn't notice was the small paperweight floating a few inches above the dresser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America and co, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

The following day, Jackie woke up feeling refreshed. She sat up expecting to see Arthur in his crib but he wasn't there. Panic runs through her blood as she rushes out of the bed and the room never noticing that she would fall from instant blood rush to her brain. _Arty!_ The panicked young woman walks into the living room/kitchen area to find Steve awake feeding Arthur, who's in the high chair. Both men turned to find her standing there in the same clothes she wore yesterday.

"Steve? What…what…Steve, what are you doing here?"

He smiles "I promised you I'd take care of everything."

"Huh?"

The woman was utterly confused. She can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. _When did he say that?_ Steve sets the baby food down on the counter and heads for Jackie. He rests the back of his hand against her forehead.

"I think your fever broke but it's best if you stay in bed for now."

"Steve I'm fine."

"Go back to bed before I make you" he jokes.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? Please" she rolls her eyes.

An instant image of Jackie handcuffed to the bed _may_ have caused a sudden surge of blood rush down south. Steve tried his hardest to make the image disappear before _something_ made its presence known. He drops his hand and covertly covers his southern region praying to God that Jackie doesn't notice.

Steve clears his throat "If not for me then for Arty. He was upset last night that he couldn't sleep in the same room as you."

Jackie sighs "Fine but I'm taking a nice hot shower first then going back to bed."

And she walks away. The young woman quickly grabs her pajamas, a new pair of underwear and a towel. Steve hears the door close but no clicking of the door locking. Jackie trusts him enough that he won't go in while she showers. He heads back to Arthur who is currently babbling. Once he sat back down again, Steve continued to feed him.

"Hey, Arty. Mommy's just fine. I told you I'd take care of her and you."

*baby babble*

"What do you mean you don't believe me? You saw her with your very own eyes."

*babble*

"Whatever you say Your Highness."

Arthur squeals in delight. Steve brings the rubber spoon filled with baby food closer to the baby's mouth. He opens his mouth and so does Arthur; monkey see, monkey do. After a while, Steve managed to feed Arthur the whole baby food container. Next he wipes the little one's mouth then proceeds with the greatest challenge yet: diaper changing.

The super soldier takes him into the bedroom and places the baby in the diaper changing station which is on top of the dresser. The top draws had all of the baby necessities that will be needed in changing diapers. Steve grabs everything. He breathes in deeply then holds his breath as he takes off Arthur's diaper.

The man got lucky, no poop in sight. Steve releases his breath and relaxes. He changes the diaper in under five minutes. Arthur squeals in delight and claps his hands. He pulls his foot to his mouth then began sucking on it. The man staring down at him shakes his head at how funny and ridiculous the little one can be. Steve soon begins to play with Arthur. He fails to notice the shower turning off and the door opening.

Jackie was standing by the door way just watching Steve playing with her son. It was bizarre how much Arthur looked like Steve. The same shade of hair color and nearly identical eye color; Arthur's was just a shade darker than Steve's. Anyone would argue that he's Steve's but unfortunately Jackie _knows_ she didn't have sex with Steven Rogers. The father is, regrettably, her Oedipus of an ex-boyfriend. But still, she wouldn't change anything in her life especially this moment. Jackie rests her head against the door frame and smiles. _Steve would make a great dad._ A sudden sneeze escapes causing said man to look up and find Jackie standing there.

"Finished already? I didn't hear the shower turn off."

"It was barely five minutes ago. You know, you're pretty good" Jackie nods towards him and Arthur.

He nervously chuckles "Oh, no I'm not. It's all Arty. He's a wonderful baby."

" _Sure_. Whatever you say Steve."

Another sneeze is heard. Steve raises a brow.

"That wasn't another sneeze I just heard, was it?" he smirks.

"No" *sneezes* "Definitely not."

"Uh-huh. Get yourself in bed. I'll keep Arthur busy."

"Fine" and she crawls under the covers.

Steve takes Arthur out of the room. Jackie falls fast asleep. The super soldier places the baby on the giant floor mat and just watches him. Arthur just plays with the toys all around him. He even grabs hold of the small toy foam sword with his chubby little hands. Not wanting to miss this, Steve whips out his phone and takes a picture of Arthur holding the sword above his head. _I'll show Jackie later._ He puts his phone away content with the entertainment before him.

Hours passed when Jackie finally woke up. It was well past lunch and she was starving. She slowed her movement so the blood wouldn't rush to her brain like last time. The young woman heads out of the room to find the two boys. What she found wasn't much of a surprise. Once again Steve was sleeping but this time, on the floor mat with Arthur curled up next to him.

Steve's arm covers the baby's back protectively so the little one wouldn't leave his position. This brought tears to her eyes. She quickly rubs her eyes before running back into her room to grab her phone. When she got back, they were still asleep so she takes a quick picture then puts her phone away. _I'll show Steve later._ Feeling better than when she first woke up, Jackie heads to her work desk and began to draw the next comic strip. She decided to add Steve into the comic.

"Halt!"

Arty and Benny stood still.

"Who goes there?"

"King Arty and Benny the dragon. Who are you stranger?"

"Who am I? I am the most powerful warlock in the land. I am" the funny looking warlock makes his appearance "Roger!"

Arty and Benny stare at each other like _Is this guy for real._

The comic ends with the protagonists staring at the reader with "I'm so done with this shit" faces.

"I think this'll be my best one yet" she whispers to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co. I own my OCs.**

The rest of the month flies in the blink of an eye. It was only days before Valentine's Day and days away from Arthur's 6 month birthday. As the universe would have it, the baby's 6 month birthday is the day before Valentine's. Jackie's always hated Valentine's even when she had a boyfriend. The damn celebration was just like any other day. Why would people start treating their significant other special on this day, she would never know. She's always believed that one should treat their significant other special as if every day was Valentine's.

The young woman was doing the dishes when she hears a knock on her door. _Strange. Normally, Steve just walks in._ Not wanting to get caught by surprised, she quickly takes Arthur and places him in a box then puts that box in the linen closet. She's done this enough times to Arthur that he knows he has to stay quiet. Jackie grabs one of the knives she hides around the apartment. She then makes her way to the door. Using her powers, Jackie makes herself float a few inches off the ground so no one would hear her footsteps. Looking through the peephole she finds some random delivery boy holding a pizza box.

Jackie opens the door but it doesn't open all the way because of the chain "Can I help you?"

"Are you" the poor boy looks down at the paper then back at her "Jack?"

"Depends on who's asking."

He sighs "Look, some guy named Steve called to have a pizza ordered and delivered to this address. He said to tell you that 'he's sorry he wouldn't be able to celebrate Arty's 6 month birthday because of work.' He covered the pizza and the tip. Can you please sign so I can make my other deliveries?"

Jackie closes the door, stops using her powers, takes off the chain then opens the door again with a smile on her face "Thanks kid."

The delivery boy hands the pizza to Jackie. She takes it. Before he left, Jackie gave the kid another tip.

"Why? The dude already covered the tip."

"I know how it is to work at a place that doesn't pay you much. Keep it up kid. I'm rooting for you."

The boy smiled for the first time in his shift. He waves goodbye. Jackie waves back. She closes the door behind her then goes into the kitchen. The young woman opens the pizza box to find a pepperoni pizza with M&M's on top spelling 'Sorry Jack.' A sigh escapes her lips as she shakes her head at how ridiculous the man is. _I knew I shouldn't have let him watch The Princess Diaries._

Nevertheless, Jackie enjoyed the sentiment. Before even thinking about digging into the pizza she grabs her son out of the linen closet and out into the kitchen. She sets him down on the high chair then starts to eat the pizza. Unconsciously, Jackie pulls out her phone and looks through all of the pictures she's taken with Steve and some sneaky pictures of him when he doesn't notice.

*baby babble*

Jackie looks up at her son "No, I'm not disappointed. He's very busy and I understand that. I can't hold it against him."

"Mmmm…"

Her eyes go wide with shock "Arty?"

"Mmma. Ma. Ma ma."

"What?"

"Mama" he squeals in joys.

She was utterly shocked. _He said his first word. Holy shit!_ What surprises her next is his next word. Arthur saw a picture of Steve on the phone.

He smiles "Ddddda. Da. Da da."

"Oh my god" she whispers.

"Dada" he happily cheers.

Jackie fumbles for the camera app on her phone. She sets it to record. The camera faces Arthur.

"Who am I?"

"Mama" he smiles.

"Who's Steve?"

Arthur squeals in delight upon hearing the super soldier's name "Dada!"

The sound of Jackie laughing can be heard in the video. She stops the recording. Jackie picks up her son and laughs while carefully twirling around with him in her arms.

Weeks past when Jackie finally saw Steve again; a few days before the end of the month. It was after dinner when Steve walks into the apartment.

"Hey, Jack. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here."

"It's fine. We're in the bedroom."

Steve heads into that direction. The door was wide open so he just walks in. Jackie and Arthur were just sitting on the king size bed. The two of them already in their pajamas. His eyes find Jackie's. They seem to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity until it was broken by a new voice.

"Dada!"

Steve blinks a few times "Did he just…"

"Dada!"

His jaw drops "Arty just said his first word" he looks at Jackie "He. Said. His. First. Word. How are you not freaking out right now?" Steve shouts with joy.

"Sorry to break your heart Steve but his first word was…"

"Mama!"

"And there you go" she giggles.

Steve practically runs to the bed. He picks up Arthur and flies him around the room.

"You said your first words!" realization washes over him causing him to lower Arthur and hold the baby in his arms "Wait a minute. He called me 'dada' twice."

"Yeah…that's what I was waiting for."

The super soldier sits down on the bed. He puts Arthur between them. They became silent.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I didn't think he would say that. It's just that…you've been around so much that I guess he thinks you are his dad. I completely understand if this makes you extremely uncomfortable and if you don't want to be near us again. Also-"

"Jacqueline" he raises a brow.

She shuts up and listens.

"This doesn't make me uncomfortable. In fact, I'm proud that he chose me to be his dad. I will never leave you guys, not for any reason. I just hope you wouldn't think this would be awkward for us."

Before she got the chance to answer, Jackie felt Arthur take her hand. She watches him with curiosity. The baby then grabs Steve's hand. He joins them in the middle. A big drooling smile makes an appearance on his face. The couple look down at their hands then to each other.

"Well, can't argue with the baby" Jackie jokes.

"You're right" Steve smiles.

The trio spent the rest of night on the bed. The couple either didn't realize or didn't care that their hands were still entwined. It was getting late when Steve noticed that Arthur was fast asleep and Jackie was nodding off.

"Jackie" he softly whispers so he wouldn't wake up Arthur.

She jolts up "Hmm? I'm up."

"Nice try. Why don't you head to bed? I'll let myself out."

Jackie rubs her eyes "Don't even think about it Steve. You're not going back to your place this late at night."

Steve chuckles deeply "Jack, I live just down the hall."

"I don't care. Look, stay here while I put Arthur in his crib."

She starts to get up but Steve stops her. He grabs her shoulder and gently pushes her back down.

"You're dead tired. I'll do it."

The man gently picks up Arthur into his arms. He walks over to the crib and places the baby down on his bed. Steve kisses Arthur's head. Arthur was already fast asleep but deep down, Steve knew that Arthur felt the kiss. Said man looks behind him to find Jackie completely passed out. He softly chuckles. Steve walks over to Jackie's side of the bed and tucks her in.

The super soldier contemplated on whether he should go or not. His brain and heart were in a heated battled. The real winner was his soul. It wanted to be near the young woman and her son. So Steve decides to sleep in his boxers hoping that Jackie wouldn't mind in the morning. **(A/N: Who** _ **wouldn't**_ **mind having Steve Rogers sleeping in his boxers next to them? I sure as hell wouldn't mind *lovey dovey eyes*)**. He crawls under the covers after turning off all the lights in the apartment. The minute his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co. I own my OCs.**

Months roll by and August finally arrived. Jackie and Steve had grown even closer than anyone, aka Natasha Romanoff, had expected. They act as if they're married but they're not. Hell, they're not even _dating_ which they don't seem to care. Does one have to date the person they care about to show that they care? Steve and Jackie don't seem to think so. The couple greet each other with hugs and kisses on foreheads. They even unconsciously given each other pet names. Jackie is Doll while Steve is Captain. Of course, Arthur's pet name is still Little King.

It was the day of Arthur's birthday and Steve had managed to get the day off much to Fury's displeasure and well…fury. However, he noticed how Steve's behavior is improving and is smiling more than when he first moved to D.C. so he could work more at SHIELD. Fury knew who was behind the Captain's smile and read the file that Natasha had compiled. Her records were clean; no troubles in school, at work or at home. Not even a parking ticket. Somewhere deep in Fury's gut, he senses that he should keep an eye on her just in case.

Steve had managed to get Jackie out of the apartment. He scheduled her a mani-pedi at her favorite nail salon which she told him was completely unnecessary. The man convinced her that she needed some time to herself and to get away from her desk. So, she went. Steve had an hour to get the decorations set up. Placing Arthur in the high chair, the man went to work.

The hour went by in a blink of an eye. Looking around at the apartment, Steve was proud of his decoration skills. A couple balloons were scattered on the floor, a few streamers hung above the bar counter, the toys were put away, kitchen squeaky clean and he even bought a large chocolate cupcake which is in the fridge. _I hope Jack likes it._ The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Turning his head, he spots Jackie looking refreshed.

"Hey, Doll" he walks towards her.

"Hi Captain."

The two hugged. Steve was careful not to ruin the manicure. Before she got further into the apartment, Steve stands behind her quickly covers her eyes with his large hands.

She chuckles "Steve! What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"What did you do? You better had not tried baking again" her hands were on her hips.

"That was one time."

"For which I banned you from baking in _my_ kitchen" she laughs "But seriously, what is it?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine."

They walk further into the apartment. Steve still had his hands covering her eyes. She can't stop giggling. When they stopped in the middle of the apartment, Steve leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"One…two…three. Open."

He drops his hands. Jackie opens her eyes and was stunned. The man behind her had set up for Arthur's first birthday. It was simple yet cute. She couldn't believe that he would do this for them. Jackie wasn't even planning on doing a party since she barely knows anyone around here and her parents are no longer in the picture.

 _So this is why he practically forced me to leave the apartment_ "I love it" she whispers.

Jackie turns around to face the man who made the party possible. Her black eyes once again shining with the stars from the tears building up. She hugs him tightly and hides her face in his chest. A few tears escaped blotting Steve's shirt.

"Thank you. This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Steve hugs back "I would do anything for you two. Remember" he lifts her head "I'm never going to leave you or Arty. You've become something of a family."

She smiles "I feel the same way."

Another tears trails down her cheek. His thumb wipes it away before it reached the end of her cheek. Their foreheads touched and closed their eyes taking in the moment. Just as luck would have it, the moment was broken by a familiar voice yelling happily.

"Mama!"

The couple chuckles. Steve kisses her nose. Jackie does the same to his. She breaks away and goes to hold her son.

"Hey, Arty. Look who's a big boy! Happy birthday."

"Mama!"

She lifts his shirt up a little and gives him a raspberry. He squeals in delight by her action. Steve remains in his spot just watching the mother-son duo. _Jackie sure is one of a kind._ His mind was else where that he didn't hear Jackie talking to him. He only came back when Jackie taps his arm.

Steve blinks a few times "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Get your head out of the clouds Captain and come back to Earth."

"Yes ma'am" he smirks.

She rolls her eyes "I asked you if there are any other surprises."

"As a matter of fact…"

Steve walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out the large cupcake then sets it on the bar counter. Jackie was loving this man more and more. She couldn't believe that there's no one he's interested in. _Why isn't he out dating someone?_ That question is meant for a night in with wine and pizza. Jackie watches him place a candle in the cupcake and light it. She quickly puts Arthur back in the high chair and places the cupcake in front of him. Steve pulls out his phone to record the moment. They sing happy birthday.

"Time to blow out the candle" Steve mentions.

Jackie stood next to her son with a smile on her face "I don't think he can blow out candles yet Steve."

"Well, do it for him then."

"I can't argue a captain's order" she smirks.

"Funny" he deadpans.

She sticks out her tongue. Arthur does the same; monkey see, monkey do. Jackie gently blows out the candle. Her son claps. He looks up at Steve with a drooly smile and his arms out.

"Dada."

Steve hands the phone over to Jackie unaware that it's still recording. Jackie decided to record the two men in her life. The super soldier nuzzles his nose with Arthur's. He runs his hands over the older man's face and then into his hair. Obviously, Steve didn't mind it at all. _I love you Arthur._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co. I own my OCs.**

 **A/N: This chapter is one month before WS.**

 _Damn it! I have too much shit to do today and to make matters worse, Steve's working._ Jackie had gotten an email from her editor that she needed to draw more comics than what she can do. Apparently, they're releasing a special edition of the newspaper and the editor wanted to have more panels of the comic. The man wants a whole damn page to be filled with her comic. As if that wasn't bad enough, Arthur's been fussy for the past few days now and she can't figure out why. Plus she has to cook lunch, clean the apartment, do the dishes, and take out the trash.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" she mumbles to herself while rubbing her already tired face.

Soon enough, practically _everything_ in the apartment was floating and moving. Pens, pencils, markers and erasers were moving around the papers on her work desk getting the work done much faster than she could. The dishes, sponge and dish rag doing their jobs to get the sink empty and the dishes cleaned. There's pasta cooking on the stove since it's the easiest thing to cook. A broom is sweeping the wood floor and the windows are being washed; imagine this as a scene from a Disney movie. The trash is out and a new bag has been put in the trashcan. Jackie's great at multi-tasking. Now, she's holding her son in her arms hoping that it'll soothe him.

This goes on for a while. Everything was done and all she needed to do was eat. Jackie levitates the fork filled with pasta and wills it towards her mouth while she feeds her son. _Can't believe I'm actually doing this._ After lunch, she focused her attention on her son while her powers were getting the chores done. Jackie had been so focused on these tasks that she didn't even hear the door open or Steve calling out.

"Doll? You guys home? The door was unlocked."

Steve walks in further. He was going through the bags he brought when he spots a broom moving on its own. The man stops in his spot. The broom continues on and when it finished the last of the space, it leans up against the wall. His eyes roam the area and he can't believe his eyes. Items were floating and moving about. Some would lay back down as if they were done.

He continues to watch not saying anything else. _Jackie's an enhanced?_ Steve remains in his spot while everything in the place continues to move about. Hours fly by and Steve still remains in his place. His mind had been running the whole time trying to come up with reasons as to why Jackie hadn't told him about her powers. It was only when the sun was setting when Jackie finally noticed Steve standing.

The artwork in her hands fell from them and spreads out on the floor. Her eyes wide. The heart beating at a million miles per hour. She stopped breathing. Jackie began calculating how long Steve had been standing there and when he walked into the apartment. Half of her brain was doing the calculations while the other half was shouting at her to run or at least talk to the man; neither option would work in this situation. Luckily for the both of them, Arthur was in the bedroom in a deep sleep which means that they can yell as loud as they want and he won't hear a thing.

Her voice barely above a whisper when she talks "Steve…how…how long…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

Steve found his voice, it too was merely a whisper "Hours."

There was silence between them. Neither could believe the other. Black obsidian staring into bluest blue. The latter turning darker by the second while the former shines with unshed tears. Steve starts the conversation only this time, his voice is hard and hurt.

"How could you keep this from me? I thought we trusted each other."

"Steve, please believe me. I never wanted to-"

"How long?" he cuts her off.

"What?"

"How long have you had your powers?"

She sighs in defeat as a single tear already makes its way down her cheek "Since I was twelve."

A sudden image of Jackie being strapped to a table being poked and prodded with needles at that age made his stomach churn violently. To ease this pain, he asks another question.

"Were you born as an enhanced or were you…" he couldn't finish.

Luckily, Jackie quickly understood where he was going with the question.

Jackie slowly shakes her head "Don't worry, these powers weren't forced onto me. I was born with them. It just took them a while to show up."

Hearing her explanation made Steve's conscious relax but that doesn't mean she's off the hook. Steve finally walks to the kitchen to set down the bags he had; fortunately, there was nothing that needed to be in the fridge or freezer. He empties the bags and places the plastic bags in a large reusable bag, which is located in the pantry, that Jackie likes to use to store every plastic bag she gets from stores. The super soldier still hasn't said another word. Jackie was becoming restless. _Please, say something. Hell, I wouldn't mind you yelling but this silence is suffocating me. Please Steve._

"Is Arthur an enhanced?" he whispers.

"Maybe? I'm not 100% sure."

Steve whips around. His once bright blue eyes had turned dark, nearly black. Jackie flinches at the sight of them.

"What do you mean you're not 100% sure?" his voice hard and demanding.

"I mean, I'm not sure if Arthur _will_ develop powers. His biological father isn't a mutant, or enhanced as you like to call it, but his uncle was. Maybe it runs in his family. I don't know Steve."

"Does anyone else know?"

Jackie nods "His uncle but other than him, no one else knows not even my folks."

"Can you trust this man?"

"I've trusted him these past few years. He wouldn't expose my secret without exposing his."

"Good" then Steve starts to walk towards the door.

"Steve? Why are you leaving?"

"I've got nothing more to say to you."

Jackie runs after him. She manages to stand between him and the door.

"We're not done talking here."

"Yes, we are."

Steve reaches for the lock. His hand freezes midway. He looks down at Jackie with shocked eyes. She can't bring herself to look at him in the eyes.

"Jack, let me go."

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Why should I?" he scoffs then mumbles "I never should've helped you."

Unfortunately, Jackie heard it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her shoulders shake as she quietly cries. She finally lifts her head to face him. He watches her carefully, unsure of how she'll react now. It tore his heart to see her like this but his soul was torn because she didn't trust him enough to know about her powers.

"Then why did you?" she whispers.

Steve remained silent.

"Why did you help me? You could've just helped me with the bags then left but you didn't. You stayed over for a drink then you kept coming back day after day when you were done with work." Her voice gradually getting louder. "There were days when I wouldn't see you but you always messaged or called me to let me know that you were busy. You've spent so much time here that this became a home to you. My _son_ started calling you dad and you didn't mind at all. You celebrated almost every occasion with us. You even called us your family. So why did you stay?" she yells.

"Because I thought I found someone I can trust. I was wrong."

"But you can trust me!"

"How can I?! You couldn't trust me to keep your secret. Tell me why I can trust you" he shouts.

Jackie couldn't come up with a reason. Everything she's done indicates that she shouldn't be trusted.

Her breath shudders "Please, let me explain."

"Let...me...go" was all he said.

Much to her dislike, she releases him from the psychic hold. Steve lowers his arm and flexes his hand a bit to get the blood circulating back in his hand. He clenches his hand then stuffs it in his jean pocket. Jackie glances down then back up to Steve. More tears ran down her face. Steve had to force himself not to wipes those tears off.

"You said you wouldn't leave us, not for any reason. Was that a lie?" she whispers.

Steve glances away "I'm sorry" and he walks out of the apartment.

The door clicks shut. Jackie leans against the door and slides down. She pulls her legs close to her body. Her head rests against her knees as she cries alone and in the dark of the apartment. It would be hours until Jackie gets up and sleeps in her bed but for now, this position is good enough for her. Steve, on the other hand, is in a similar position as her only on the other side of the closed door. He rests his head against his hand which is leaning against his knee.

A shuddered breath escapes his lips. The super soldier hadn't felt like this since losing Bucky back in the war but even then he couldn't properly grieve for the death of his pal, his Bucky. Steve can hear Jackie's cries. His heart wants to go back inside and forgive her while his brain is telling him to leave her, she doesn't deserve him. As heart and mind fight for control, his soul is utterly and completely shattered. It's like he's lost the will to live or at least, the will to believe he can find someone to trust.

Weeks went by and they never communicated with each other. Steve's stopped reading the comic strips which made Nat suspicious but she kept that to herself. Jackie only leaves the apartment when Steve's at work and stays in when he's back. Sometimes she would catch Arthur walking over to the front door and trying to open it to go visit Steve. Luckily, he's still too short to reach the door handle. She's had to explain to Arthur why daddy wasn't here. It broke her heart when she tells him.

"Whe Dada?"

"Dada's not coming baby."

"Why?"

"He's just not. Don't worry Arty, it'll be ok" she hugs him close to her.

There were times when Arthur cried out for Steve in the middle of the night because he wanted him. Jackie's tried her best to calm him but it's been very hard for her.

"Dada!" Arthur cries.

"I know sweetie. I know" she rocks side to side while rubbing his back.

"Dada!"

"I miss him too" Jackie whispers as tears rolled down her cheeks again, for the nth time this week.

Christmas was literally around the corner, the next day to be exact. Jackie had gotten the day off from work. She even got the Christmas bonus since her comics boosted the papers sales. With the money, Jackie bought the supplies she needed for the next year since she believes that the comic is never going to end. The rest of the money went straight to her savings account. However, she couldn't stop herself from buying Steve a present.

It was a picture frame and inside the frame was an art piece painted by none other than Arthur. To anyone else, the painting was just lines all over the place in different colors but to Steve and Jackie, it was made by someone they love. _I hope he likes it._ Jackie leaves the apartment and walks down the hall. She comes upon his door frozen stiff. The young mutant forces herself to knock on the door.

"Steve, you home?"

No answer. Hating to using her powers, she scans the apartment with her mind in hopes of catching his thoughts. The place was empty. Jackie _could_ unlock the door easily but that wouldn't go well with Steve. So instead, she places the wrapped present by the door with a note attached to it and heads back into her apartment.

Hours passed when Steve came back from a mission. He decided to shower in his apartment then go straight to bed. As he pulls out his keys, his foot knocks something down. The man glances down to find a wrapped present with a note addressed to him. After opening the door, he picks up the present then heads inside. Steve closes the door behind him and went to take a seat by the window. His eyes never leaving the font on the note. He recognizes the handwriting he's seen it many times this past year; it belonged to Jackie. The super soldier opens and reads the note softly out loud.

"Captain, I don't know if we're allowed to do this since we didn't really set up any rules but if this breaks one then I'm sorry. I'm not sure if anyone's given you a present yet so this one's from Arthur and I. We hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Captain.

-Jack and Arthur."

His hand holding the note lays down on his lap. He covers his face with his other hand trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. Steve breathes in deeply as he prepares himself to open the present. It was a minute past midnight so it's technically Christmas. The man rips the wrapping paper off. His breath caught in his throat. Bluest blue eyes clouded as tears build up once again.

Arthur started to paint with his hands and Jackie decided to give his first master piece to Steve. On the bottom right corner of the painting had Jackie's handwriting. She wrote _Arty's First Painting_. He couldn't believe she would give this to him after their fallout. The tears finally freed themselves and cascade down the man's cheeks. A few drops landed on the frame's glass protecting the picture within it. Steve clutches the frame to his chest as he cries his soul out. _I miss you guys. I'm so sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

More days have past since Steve received the Christmas present from Jackie. He still hasn't gotten over what happened. In all honesty, Steve just couldn't believe that she could keep a secret that big from him. Even though they spent nearly an entire year together Jackie didn't trust him.

This effected his performance in SHIELD but only slightly. During training, he went harder than he should. Guess Steve was doing that to release pent up rage, regret and guilt. The other thing that helps him relieve stress is running so that's what he's done.

He runs his trail. There's a guy running too in the early morning of D.C. and Steve passes by him.

"On your left."

Of course Steve zooms by the man. The latter continued at his pace. As the man reaches the Lincoln monument, Steve runs by again.

"On your left."

"Uh-huh. On my left. Got it."

Minutes passed when Steve comes up on the guy…again. He comes running in. The guy notices him and tries to run faster.

"Don't say it. Don't you say it."

"On your left."

"Come on!"

Steve runs past him. The man tries to catch up with him but it doesn't happen.

The guy pants "Oh!"

He stops. It's too much pain. The man sits underneath the shade of a tree to catch his breath. Can't really blame the dude. He tried to out run Steve. Epic fail.

"Need a medic?" Steve asks.

The guy laughs. "I need a new set of lungs." He pants, "Dude, you just ran, like, 13 miles in 30 minutes."

"I guess I got a late start."

He chuckles, "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He looks away for a second. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it."

"What unit you with?" Steve wonders.

"58th Pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA." He holds up a hand "Sam Wilson."

Steve helps Sam up, "Steve Rogers."

"I kind of put that together." Sam pants, "Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

Steve sighs. "It takes some getting used to. It's good to meet you, Sam."

Steve was about to leave when Sam calls out.

"It's your bed, right?"

"What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like…"

"Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor." _That's not the only reason why I'm down. I wonder how Jackie and Arthur are doing._ "How long?"

"Two tours." Steve nods in appreciation. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot, trying to catch up." _Thanks to Jack, I'm almost current on what's happened these past few decades._

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, _Trouble Man_ soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album."

Steve nods. He pulls out a little notebook. "I'll put it on the list."

On said list is: _I Love Lucy_ (television), the moon landing, Berlin Wall (Up & Down), Steve Jobs (Apple), Pisco, Thai Food, Star Wars/Trek, Nirvana (Band), Rocky (Rocky II?) and now _Trouble Man_ (soundtrack). Star Wars has been crossed out already. Guess who had a Star Wars marathon of all six episodes at the apartment? Steve's phone begins to ring. His first initial thought it was Jackie. Turned out it was only a text from Natasha.

 _"Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)"_

"All right, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run." They shake hands. "If that's what you want to call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?"

"Oh, that's how it is."

"Okay." Sam chuckles. "Anytime you want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Yeah."

A car pulls up; a _very_ nice car with Natasha at the wheel. She rolls down the window.

"Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

Steve walks to the car. "That's hilarious."

Sam bends down just a little so he could see Nat and vice versa. She gives him a sly smile. He gives her a nod.

"How you doing?"

"Hey."

Steve looks back at Sam, "Can't run everywhere."

"No, you can't."

The car peels into traffic. Sam just chuckles. He couldn't believe his luck. Meeting Steve Rogers. The veteran had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sam was just about to leave when he sees a toddler running towards the road.

"Whoa!"

He picks him up. The toddler cries. His hands reaching for the car that left not too long ago.

"Dada!"

"ARTHUR!"

Sam turns to find the mother, Jackie. She ran all the way to where Sam and Arthur are. All she did was look away for a second as she was searching for her pen. When she looked back down at the stroller, Arthur had gotten out. Jackie saw Steve not too far from where they were and she sees Arthur running after the man as he entered the sleek black car.

Jackie reached them panting hard. Sam chuckles as he passed the toddler over to her in hopes of breaking the stressful moment.

"I'm assuming this little guy belongs to you."

"Oh my god." Jackie clutches onto Arthur. He struggles to get out but she wasn't having that. Oh how she wanted to yell at him but the moment passed and all she cares about is that he's safe. She cries. Sam, still standing there, became a bit uncomfortable.

"Um…are you okay?"

Her eyes turned to him. "Jeez, yes." Jackie clears her throat, "Just got a bit emotional there. I thought I was going to lose him. Thank you for saving him, I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem" Sam smiles. "Uh, question though."

"Yes?"

"I heard him shouting "Dada" at the car that just left. I didn't know Steve Rogers was married and had a kid."

"Oh…" Jackie shy's away. "The thing is…it's a bit complicated actually. I don't want to burden you with my luggage."

"Hey, take them off. I work at the VA. Actually, I've got some time before I start work. Why don't we have chat? If you're up to it" Sam offers.

"That's…that's actually great. Thanks."

"I'm Sam Wilson."

"Jacqueline Birch."

* * *

Right now, Steve and Nat along with STRIKE are over the Indian Ocean for their mission. One of the members goes over the mission details.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the _Lemurian Star._ They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago."

"Any demands?" Steve asks.

"Billion and a half."

"Why so steep?"

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s."

"So it's not off-course. It's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason" Nat states.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax. It's not that complicated."

"How many pirates?"

"25. Top mercs led by this guy." The guy pulls up the picture. "Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?"

"Oh, mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" he quietly asks Nat. "All right, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move." Steve orders.

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up" Rumlow states.

As they get closer, the plane switches out the engine to air blades and goes higher up into the sky. Everyone's getting ready.

"Secure channel seven." Steve states.

"Seven secure. Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Nat wonders.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really" Steve sasses.

"Coming up on the drop zone, Cap" the pilot states via radio.

Steve opens the hatch.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes."

Steve puts on his mask and walks closer to the open hatch. "That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy, or too scared?"

"Too busy!" _Also, I don't think I can get my mind off of Jackie._

The man jumps casually jumps out of the plane.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" one member asks.

Rumlow laughs "No. No, he wasn't."

* * *

"So, that's what happened" Jackie concludes.

She and Sam ended up spending _hours_ talking. He missed work but it was worth helping Jackie out. The three of them were sitting in the shade of a large tree by the park. Jackie had explained everything to Sam while feeding Arthur.

"Have you contacted him recently?"

"I left him a Christmas present just before the 25th."

"But have you _talked_ to him recently?"

"Then no. No, I haven't."

"Well, the only way either of you are going to get past this is if you talk to each other."

"I've tried explaining to him but he just won't listen."

"You tried doing that when he felt betrayed. I'm sure he's better now. Seems like it too despite the whole defrosting thing."

"How did he seem after your run?" Jackie selfishly asks. _I just want to know._

"Well, he didn't seem tired if that's what you meant" Sam jokes.

She laughs a little. Arthur stands up and walks over to Sam. He crawls into his lap and sits there looking up at the veteran with wide dark blue eyes. Sam looks down smiling.

"Hey little man."

Arthur gives him a big smile. He reaches up wanting to touch his face. Sam lets him. His little fingers roam around Sam's face. Arthur pouts a little when his hands touch his beard having not being used to the sensation before.

"Aren't you just a curious one?"

"I swear, the only two people he's really liked are Steve and an older woman. I'm shocked that he likes you too."

"Babies know which person they can trust. Now, back to Steve."

"Dada!" Arthur shouts happily.

Jackie leans in whispering "I try not to say his name. Every time I do, Arty gets excited cause he thinks he's coming over."

"Ah." Sam clears his throat, "Well, Rogers looked like he had something else on his mind. I'm guessing that's about you two."

"Yep."

"I'm sure he'll come around. Just start off slow. Next time you see him, just say hi."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises about him though" Jackie gestures to her son currently pinching Sam's cheeks.

* * *

Nat and the rest of S.T.R.I.K.E. parachuted onto the ship.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multi-tasking."

Steve and Nat take out the pirates as does S.T.R.I.K.E. team. The team went to rescue the hostages.

"Targets acquired" a member whispers.

"S.T.R.I.K.E. in position" Rumlow confirms.

"Natasha, what's your status?" Steve asks. "Status Natasha."

"Hang on!"

She takes out a few more.

"Engine room secure."

Steve went after Batroc. Rumlow and the rest of S.T.R.I.K.E. took the hostages out of the galley.

"Hostages en route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play."

Steve pants. "Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages. Natasha."

* * *

"Again, thanks a lot Sam and I'm sorry you missed work."

He smiles, "Hey, it's not problem at all. It's kind of my job to help people sort out their lives." Sam squats down to tickle Arthur. "Hopefully, I'll see you and your mom a little later. What do you say little man?"

"Ya!" he cheers.

"If you ever need to talk more, just give me a call or stop by my place." He offers.

Sam writes down his number and address on a piece of paper then hands it to Jackie. She takes it with a smile on her face.

"Anyone ever tell you you're awesome?" she chuckles.

"All the time" Sam smiles.

* * *

Steve just finished ramming Batroc into the computer room when Natasha spoke out.

"Well, this is awkward."

He looks over to find her over a computer. She just smirks at him then went back to work.

"What are you doing?" he stands up.

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into."

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve watches what she's doing. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages."

"No, that's your mission," she pulls out the flash drive, "and you've done it beautifully."

Nat was walking away. Steve grabs her arm, beyond mad.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation."

"I think that's overstating things."

Batroc regains consciousness. He throws a bomb at them. Steve knocks it away with his shield. They jumped through a window and into an office just as the blast went off. He check to make sure that Batroc wasn't still around. The two of them pant heavily.

"Okay. That one's on me."

"You're damn right." Steve gets up and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

The following day Steve meets with Fury.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?"

"I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share."

"I'm not obliged to do anything."

"Those hostages could have died, Nick."

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen."

"Soldiers trust each other. That's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

Fury stood up from his seat. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them.

"Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own."

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets, because nobody knows them all."

"Except you."

"You're wrong about me." Fury straightens his back. "I do share. I'm nice like that."

The two of them entered the elevator.

"Insight bay."

"Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight" the computer announces.

"Director override. Fury, Nicholas J."

"Confirmed."

A few seconds passed when Steve opens his mouth.

"You know, they used to play music."

"Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years. Granddad worked in a nice building. Got good tips. He'd walk home every night, a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say, "Hi." People would say, "Hi" back. Time went on, the neighborhood got rougher. He'd say, "Hi." They'd say, "Keep on steppin'." Granddad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?"

Fury laughs. "Every week some punk would say, "What's in the bag?"

"What would he do?"

"He'd show them. Bunch of crumpled ones, and a loaded .22 Magnum."

The elevator was nearing its destination. Fury moves to stand in the middle of the elevator.

"Yeah, Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much."

Steve finally looks out the window to see where Fury was taking him.

"Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22."

They exit the elevator. Fury gives him the grand tour.

"This is Project Insight. Three next-generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

"Launched from the _Lemurian Star._ "

"Once we get them in the air, they never need to come down. Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?"

"He had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines. These new long-range precision guns can eliminate 1,000 hostiles in a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"Thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who's "we"?"

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun to everyone on Earth and calling it protection." _I don't want this to happen. Not here. Not now._

"You know, I read those SSR files. "Greatest Generation"? You guys did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so that people could be free. This isn't freedom. This is fear."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. And it's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

"Don't hold your breath."

Steve walks away. After changing into his civilian clothes, he hops onto his bike and drives out of the base. The man sure loves his Harley Davidson bike. He heads over to the Smithsonian to clear his head and to reminisce about the time he spent in World War II. There's a new Captain America so Steve checks it out; in disguise of course. A narrator tells his story.

"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice. Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first Super-Soldier."

While Steve looks around, a young boy spots him. Steve sees him too. He puts his finger to his mouth silently telling the boy to keep it a secret. The boy nods in amazement. With that done, Steve walks through his exhibit. The narrator continues to tell Steve's story.

"Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division. Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable in both schoolyard and battlefield."

Steve reads the monument about Bucky.

"Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country."

 _I'm sorry Buck. I couldn't save you. It's all my fault._

"Dada!"

Steve whips his head around. He almost yelled out "Arthur" but stops when it wasn't him. It was another toddler in his father's arms. The man was happy to see him and his wife. Watching the moment brought sadness and guilt to Steve's heart. He moves on to the next thing in the exhibit. Steve ends up watching a video with Peggy in it.

"That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve, Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over 1,000 men. Including the man who would…who would become my husband, as it turned out."

Steve opens up the old compass he used back in the war. Inside is an old photo of Peggy.

"Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life."

Having enough of the exhibit, Steve went to visit his best girl. Peggy, as it turns out, is still very much alive and is currently living in a retirement home. Steve settled into the seat next to her bed.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." He looks at her family photos. She does too.

"Mmm. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." Steve looks down. "What is it?"

 _It's about Jackie. I don't know what to do._ "For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve. It's just not the same."

Peggy laughs "You're always so dramatic." He smiles at that. "Look, you saved the world. We rather mucked it up."

"You didn't. Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay."

"Hey." Peggy holds onto his hand, "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over; like with Jackie." She starts coughing. Steve stands up and grabs her a cup of water.

"Peggy."

She stops. When Peggy looks at him, it's like she's seeing him again for the first time.

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

Peggy gasps, "You're alive. You came back."

It's not the first time it's happen. Every time it does, Steve's heart just breaks more and more. He puts on a brave smile.

"Yeah, Peggy."

"It's been so long." Peggy's emotional. "So long."

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance."

After spending his time at the retirement home, he heads out to the VA. On the way there, he just can't stop thinking about what Peggy said. "And sometimes the best we can do is to start over; like with Jackie." Steve only introduced Jackie to Peggy once but it seems the old woman couldn't forget her.

The other times he's visited, she would ask where Jackie is. Of course he would tell her where the woman is. The one time he brought her, Jackie brought along Arthur. Peggy absolutely loved him. She would pinch his cheeks a little and have her sleep in the bed with her.

Jackie was shocked. She smiled when Peggy played with Arthur. A tear rolled down her cheek. The woman imagined her parents playing with him but alas it wasn't meant to be. Steve was smiling like a proud father. Guess that's the moment that Peggy wouldn't forget; Jackie makes Steve happy.

He walks over to the VA where Sam is currently giving a session. The super soldier stays by the entrance and watches the session.

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse. A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED."

"Some stuff you leave there. Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse? It's up to you."

The session ends.

"I'll see you next week."

"Definitely."

Steve walks over to meet Sam.

"Look who it is, the running man."

"Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense."

"Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?"

Sam nods. "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done 1,000 times before. Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

 _Like how I was with Bucky._ "I'm sorry."

"After that, I had a really hard time for finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?"

Sam looks around. "The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero." He smiles. So does Steve. "So, hell yeah. Are you thinking about getting out?"

"No. I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Steve laughs at his joke. "Just a great idea off the top of my head. Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

Steve shakes his head "I don't know."

"Maybe a certain cartoonist with a toddler that looks strangely like you?" Sam suggests.

"What?"

"Come on man. You know who I'm talking about."

The two go for a walk around the VA.

"So, how do you know Jack?"

"After you left with your redhead friend, the little man nearly ran into traffic before I saved him. He was running after you."

Steve stopped cold in his tracks. "Is he okay?"

Sam smiles "He's fine. Didn't seemed fazed that he was about to get runover. Jackie's fine too just so you know." Steve chuckles. "Don't deny it man. You looked like you wanted to know."

"Yes, I wanted to know."

"In case you were wondering, we chatted the whole day. She filled me in on what happened between you."

 _Did she tell him about her powers too?_ "Oh?"

"Man, let me tell you something. You done screwed up."

"What?" Steve smiles.

"Jacqueline's an amazing woman. She helped you integrate back into society as much as she could and you left her all because she kept a secret from you."

"Did she tell you what that secret was?"

"Yeah, she did but that didn't change the way I think about her. She's a single mother who's been supporting herself for years with barely anyone's help. That woman is a badass." Steve looks away irked that Jackie would tell Sam after only just having met him. "Look man, don't be like this. Don't blame her for telling me. I was the one who pushed it. Do you want her back?"

His shoulders shagged. "Yes."

"Then go after her. I'll tell you what I told her."

"And that is?"

"Stop twiddling your damn fingers and go after what you want."

Steve laughs "Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Just make sure you tell me when the wedding is. I have to look good for any of her single girl friends," Sam jokes.

* * *

Jackie just finished her groceries. She walks the four blocks with two arms filled with bags and pushes Arthur in his stroller. The young mutant woman couldn't get over what Sam told her. "Stop twiddling your damn fingers and go after what you want." _Maybe I should._

She picks up her pace and reaches the apartment building in no time. After entering her apartment and placed the groceries away, Jackie practiced what she was going to say. Having no one else to talk to she used Arthur.

"So a man who saved Arthur gave me some great advice. He told me to go after what I want and what I want is you. I want you Steve. I'm going to fight for us because what we have is special and I'm not giving up after one fight."

Arthur blinks then smiles "Mama funny."

The poor woman practices for hours on end until night arrived. After feeding and bathing Arthur, she tucks him into bed. During that time she did, Jackie didn't even notice the change in Steve's apartment. The woman always makes sure that nothing has happened. She was about to go to bed too when she hears Steve's thoughts coming up the stairs.

"Guess now's the time to do it" she mutters to herself.

Before she got the chance to open her door, she overhears Steve talking to the blonde nurse from apartment 3. Steve walks up the stairs. He notices his nurse neighbor leaving her apartment and talking on the phone.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I got to go, though. Okay. Bye." She looks over at him. "My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac. Yeah."

Steve takes the plunge. _Maybe Nat's right. I should try dating someone._ "Hey, if you want…If you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh, yeah? What's it cost?"

"A cup of coffee?"

The nurse smiles. "Thank you, but I already have a load in downstairs, and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so…"

"Well, I'll keep my distance."

"Hopefully, not too far."

Behind her door, Jackie frowns.

"Gag me with a spoon" she mutters. _But what she said was weird. If she was in infectious disease ward, why would she bring her scrubs back home instead of leaving them at the hospital where it can properly be decontaminated? I don't like this one bit._

That's when she hears the music playing from Steve's apartment.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, and I think you left your stereo on."

Steve plays it cool. "Oh. Right. Thank you."

"Yeah." and she leaves.

Steve listens closes from the front door. After confirming there's music playing, he enters his place through a window. Jackie, of course, keeps a tab on him. She waits for the right time to intervene. The music stops when Steve enters his apartment. She leaves her apartment and waits outside the door. Music resumes.

Steve finds Fury sitting in a sofa chair listening to the music. He couldn't believe he got so worked up imagining an intruder in his place.

"I don't remember giving you a key."

Fury grunts, "You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

"I didn't know you were married."

"A lot of things you don't know about me."

On the other side of the front door, Jackie's confused _. Why the hell is Fury here? Logan said the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. rarely leaves the office._

"You know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve turns on the light.

He sees the state Fury's in. Fury puts a finger to his lips then turns off the lights. The man types a message on his phone.

 _"Ears everywhere."_

Steve couldn't believe it. He had this "Fuck my life" face.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash."

 _"SHIELD compromised."_

"Who else knows about your wife?"

Fury stands up. He shows a new message on his phone.

 _"You and me."_

"Just…My friends."

Jackie decides to intervene. She knocks on the door. Both men are frozen still.

"Steve? It's Jackie. You got a minute? We need to talk."

Steve didn't get the chance to respond. She opens the door with the spare key he gave her. Jackie walks in.

"Steve…" she notices Fury. The woman pretends to be naïve. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Go back to your apartment."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk," she challenges him.

"Birch, leave now." Fury orders.

"You're not the boss of me Fury. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"You're just as stubborn as Logan."

"Duh."

"Miss, it might be best to leave."

"I'll leave when I want to and that's not now."

Steve turns his attention back to Fury continuing their talk "Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you."

Out of nowhere, bullets fly through the apartment wall hitting Fury in the back. Steve and Jackie drag Fury away from the window after Steve spots the assailant. The man was about to go after the guy when Fury stops him. He hands Steve the flash drive of the intel from the _Lemurian Star_. Steve takes it.

"Don't trust anyone except for her."

"Easy, you're going to be fine."

The door slams open. Jackie checks out his injuries. She sees blood leaking out from his back so she uses her powers to stop it as much as she could. If she could stop Steve from reaching the door handle before, why couldn't she do this? It seemed to help.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve checks around the corner to find their nurse neighbor. The nurse comes barging in with a gun ready to shoot.

"Captain, I'm Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service."

"Kate?"

"The nurse?" Jackie asks.

"I'm assigned to protect you."

She walks further in.

"On whose order?"

Agent 13 gasps when she sees Fury on the floor. "His."

She checks for a pulse. The agent pulls out a walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

"Foxtrot is down. He's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"He's stable for now but those guys better get here now" Jackie orders.

Kate looks at Jackie with knit brows. "Who do you think you are giving me orders?"

"Sorry blondie but I've been in combat med before so I know what I'm doing. I'll try to keep him stable for as long as possible."

The dispatcher responds.

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?"

"Tell him I'm in pursuit."

Steve goes after the guy.

"Steve!" Jackie shouts after him.

In that one second of losing concentration, the blood started to flow again. Jackie stops it again. Agent 13 keeps her eyes on the woman. Although Fury is physically unresponsive, his mind is still working.

"Birch, get your son and leave now."

"I'm not leaving you."

"They're watching you too."

"Who is?"

"The people who sent that sniper. You and your son aren't safe."

"But what about you?"

"I've got a plan don't worry about me."

"Logan would kick your ass."

"Of course he would. He's a motherfucker, that's what he is."

The EMTs finally arrived. They hauled Fury away. She stopped using her powers. Agent 13 went with them. Jackie went back to her place and checked on Arthur. Thankfully, he's still asleep but she felt something was off in the apartment. She picks up her son and holds him close to her chest. The woman walks around her apartment. The woman finds a folded paper on the counter. Using her powers, the note levitates and unfolds itself.

 _"You have a handsome son Ms. Birch."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

That night, Fury was declared dead. Jackie had spent the entire night awake and ready to attack whoever would come for her and her son. When no one did, she relaxed only a little. Dawn approached. She waited until Arthur woke up so she can feed him. After she fed him, the woman got to work.

Arthur remained quiet while his mother packed everything they needed. He's a smart baby. He knows something is wrong. Jackie pulls out her hiking backpack from beneath the floorboard in her room. She got changes of clothes, an insane amount of diapers and bottles which all tucked in nicely in the bag. The woman counts the money she has stashed in the bag to make sure that she had enough. After triple checking she placed everything she needed is in the hiking backpack, Jackie puts on her baby carrier and places Arthur inside it.

* * *

Steve meets up with Alexander Pierce. He walks past Agent 13.

"Captain Rogers."

"Neighbor."

He didn't even look at her. That's how betrayed he felt.

"Oh. Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce."

The two shake hands.

"Sir, it's an honor."

"The honor's mine, Captain. My fathered served in the 101st. Come on in."

Pierce walks into his office. Steve follows. The man hands Steve an old picture of him and Fury.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota. E.L.N. rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the S.H.I.E.L.D. station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out, the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what do they find? They find it empty."

The two men sat down on the couches.

"Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil, and saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion."

"I never had any cause to regret it." Steve nods in agreement. "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

Steve shakes his head, "I don't know."

"Did you know it was bugged?"

"I did, because Nick told me."

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?"

Pierce watches Steve's face. He wants to see what kind of reaction he could get. There was none.

"I want you to see something." The man pulls up a video of Batroc being interrogated.

"Who hired you, Batroc?"

"Is that live?" Steve wonders.

"Yeah, they picked him up last not in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, no. It's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack _the Lemurian Star._ And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts." Steve turns his attention back to Pierce. "The last one going to a holding company which was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Pierce hands him the file. "Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive."

Steve goes through the file.

"When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437."

Steve looks up in surprise. "Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?"

"The prevailing theory was that the hijack was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

"If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true."

"Why do you think we're talking?"

Pierce stands up. So does Steve.

"See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists." Pierce looks out his window. "We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down." He turns his gaze to Steve, "And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today makes me really, really angry. Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do, either. So, I'm gonna ask again. Why was he there?"

At that moment, Steve figured out what's really going on. Why Fury did the things he did and why he stated that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised.

"He told me not to trust anyone _." Besides Jack apparently._

"I wonder if that included him."

A moment passes between them. Steve gathers his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me" and Steve leaves the office with his shield on his back.

Pierce sits on the edge of his desk, "Captain, somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why." Steve turns to look at him. "Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone."

He gives a slight nod. "Understood." and he leaves the office.

Steve patiently waits for the elevator to arrive. He enters it then stares out at the city.

"Operations Control."

"Confirmed" said the computer.

Before the doors closed, Rumlow enters it.

"Keep all S.T.R.I.K.E. personnel on site" he orders.

"Understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Forensics."

"Confirmed."

Steve still has his back to Rumlow and the other men.

"Cap."

He turns his head around. "Rumlow."

The elevator goes down.

"Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac team ready?"

"No, let's wait and see what it is first."

"Right."

Steve notices one of the men had his hand to his gun. The elevator stops. A few men in business suits enter with briefcases in tow.

"What's the status so far?"

"Administrations level."

"Confirmed."

"Excuse me."

The men took a lot of space forcing Steve to move to the center.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. It's messed up, what happened to him."

"Thank you."

Steve looks to his left. The man talking to another is sweating. He knows something is about to happen to him. Once again the elevator stops. Three men enter.

"Records."

"Confirmed."

Now Steve's completely surrounded. Shit's about to go down.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"

The man in front of Steve attacks and shit happens.

* * *

While this goes down, a knock on Jackie's door is heard. She barely reached the door when it gets kicked in by some men in black uniforms aiming their gun at her.

"You're coming with us. Now."

"Okay, okay. Let me just grab one thing."

Jackie turns around with her back facing them. She pretends to pick something up then swirls back around and uses her telekinesis to push them out of the apartment. They screamed. Seeing no other escape route, she knocks out a wall and floats down to safety. With no one else around, Jackie makes a run for it.

Figuring someone's following her, Jackie uses her escape route she mapped out while pregnant with Arthur. Every now and then she does a mind sweep to figure out how far or close the followers are. As of now, they're about down a block behind her. They keep a safe distance from her. Jackie enters what appears to be a random shop when in actuality, it's a place where mutants can get disposable phones and whatnot when on the run. She walks up to the cashier.

"Hello."

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Camelot."

That's her code word. The cashier curtly nods. A door in the back of the store opens up; not from the wall but from the floor. As she walks over there, Arthur smiles back and waves to the cashier. He waves back a little before going back to his bored expression. Jackie walks down the stairs never to be seen again.

Just after she left, two people walked into the store. Both wearing suits. One holds a SHIELD badge to the cashier. The other holds a photo of Jackie and Arthur.

"Have you seen this woman?"

The cashier looks at the photo. "Nah man. Ain't no one lookin' like that came in here."

"Look" the man reads the nametag "Chad. This woman is wanted for terrorism. We saw her enter this store and she didn't exit. Now, tell us where she is before my pal here has to get his hands dirty."

The second man shows his gun. Chad didn't seem to nervous about it since he's literally bulletproof but he didn't want the place to be compromised so he pretend to be nervous.

"Look man, I didn't see her but I heard someone asking where the back exit is. I told it was by the bathrooms. I didn't see where they went."

"Thanks for the help Chad."

Both men left and exited the store from the back. Chad relaxes and picks up the phone. He doesn't press any buttons since he figures that the two SHIELD agents have someone watching the store. Just picking up the phone sent a silent alarm to all other places that helps out mutants. Down in the tunnel, Jackie makes her way towards Sam's place. _I just hope Steve's all right._

* * *

After getting out of the Apple store unnoticed, Nat and Steve take the escalator down while Rumlow goes up. Their paths are about to intersect and Nat knew this. She turns to Steve.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Yes, they do."

She pulls him into a kiss. As they pass, Rumlow looks away. Nat pulls back once they were out of sight of Rumlow. Hell, the woman wasn't fazed. She walks down.

"You still uncomfortable?"

Steve being a bit traumatized follows her. "That's not exactly the word I would use."

Once they left the mall, they jack a car and drive towards Jersey. The two of them have a talk.

Nat has her feet resting on the dashboard, "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?"

"Nazi Germany."

"Mmm."

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash."

She does. "All right, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like, if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know."

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" _I wonder if he's kissed Jackie yet._

"That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had."

"You don't need practice."

"Everyone needs practice."

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95, I'm not dead." _So, they kissed?_

"Nobody special, though?"

Steve chuckles without thinking. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with a shared life experience."

"Well, that's all right. You just make something up."

"What, like you?"

"I don't know. The truth is the matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time. Neither am I."

"That's a tough way to live."

"It's a good way not to die, though."

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah." Nat pauses. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?"

She chuckles "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers. Anyway, since I'm your friend, why don't we talk about our favorite cartoonist?"

Steve shakes his head. "I knew you were going to bring Jack up."

"You said there's no one special but what about her? I mean, last year you couldn't stop smiling and talking about her but then something changed. What happened?"

"Well, she kept a secret from me and I felt betrayed that she didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he chuckles.

"I'm not gonna lie but you are. Look, when this is all over why don't you just kiss and make up? Or maybe a little Netflix and chill?" she smirks.

* * *

It was night by the time Jackie finally reached Sam's place. She had to lose the goons several times before finally arriving. Thankfully Arthur remained quiet through the whole ordeal. Every now and then she had to stop to feed him and change him before moving on. With the help of her telekinesis, Jackie floats to the window on the second floor and knocks. She does this a few more times before Sam finally came over. He's surprised to say the least.

He opens the window. "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

"Someone's after us. I know this is unconventional and we just met but—"

"Girl, it's fine. Get inside before someone spots you."

"Thanks Sam" she smiles.

The woman climbs in. Sam closes the blinds. She sets her stuff down and stretches her back.

"Hey, let me take little man while you go settle in."

Jackie hands Arthur over to him. Sam smiles.

"Ah, there he is. Did you have fun going on the run with your mom?"

Arthur giggles.

* * *

"Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

The door closes on them. Steve throws his shield in hopes of it getting between the doors to remain open. They close just before the shield could get wedged between them. He grabs his shield when it bounces back to him. Nat's phone rings. She pulls it out.

"Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops."

"Who fired it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain." Nat takes back the flash drive. "Admit it. It's better this way."

Steve looks around for a place to find cover. He does. The man pulls out a grate from the floor.

"We are, both of us, out of time."

Nat runs. Right as the missile hit and the building explodes, both Steve and Nat managed to get into the hole. Steve uses his shield to protect themselves from the blast, fire and debris. Once everything settled, Steve uses his strength to push away a large debris. Nat's unconscious. He carries her when he spots the quinjets. By the time HYDRA landed, the two of them were already gone. Once Nat gained consciousness, they went to one place where Steve could think that's safe.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam went on his morning jog leaving Jackie alone in the house. She waited patiently and anxiously for him. The poor woman couldn't sleep well last night and she's been on edge ever since. Finally Sam comes back.

"Hey, I'm back."

She walks over with Arthur behind her. "Hi. Nobody followed you right?"

"Jackie, relax. No one knows you're here. Didn't you do a mind sweep before I left?"

"Yes."

"And I bet you did another one the minute I walked back in."

"Yes" she mumbles.

He smiles "Then you're fine. Stop worrying."

A knock echoes through the place. Jackie tenses up. She frowns at him.

"You were saying?"

"Hide Arthur. I'll send you a signal."

She nods. The woman quickly hides Arthur then hides around a corner ready to back Sam up. Sam checks it out. Guess who turned up at his place too?

"Hey, man."

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us."

"Not everyone."

The duo entered. Sam closes the door and blinds. After taking a much needed shower, Steve finally relaxes as does Nat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Steve walks over and sits in front of Nat.

"What's going on?"

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA." She sighs. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business."

They both smile at each other.

"I owe you."

Steve shakes his head "It's okay."

"If it were the other way around, it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now."

The former KGB assassin is shocked.

"And I'm always honest" he smiles.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing."

"Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting."

"I made breakfast. If you guys eat that sort of thing" Sam announces. "Oh and Steve, someone's been waiting to see you."

They head to the kitchen. Steve spots the familiar child on the countertop. The child sees him and smiles.

"Dada!"

"Arthur?!"

He picks up the child and holds him in his arms. The super soldier felt a wave of relief holding him. Arthur snuggles in Steve's embrace.

Jackie walks in asking "Sam, where's Arthur?! I swear if you lost my son, I'm gonna drop kick you so hard that—"

Steve looks up "Jack."

She stops "Steve?"

The two collided into a hug with Arthur stuck in the middle. Nat and Sam just watched them. She whispers to him.

"10 bucks that he kisses her now."

"Make it 15 and he kisses her later."

"Deal."

Steve runs his hand over her face "Why are you here? What happened?"

"Someone's after us. Fury told me before the EMTs took him. How is he?"

"He's dead."

"What do you mean he told you? Fury was unresponsive by the time they got there" Nat states.

"We talked via telepathy."

"Sure you did."

"I'm pretty sure I did. And would you look at that, I'm doing it now with you."

"Fine." _I like her already._

All of them sat around the table and ate breakfast.

"So, the question is, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?"

"Pierce."

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world."

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the _Lemurian Star._ "

"So was Jasper Sitwell."

Everything falls into place.

"So, the real question is, how do the two most wanted people—"

"Three" Jackie adds.

"Three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?" Steve barely noticed the change in what he said.

Sam sets down his toast. He walks over to them.

"The answer is, you don't."

The man sets down his file.

"What's this?"

"Call it a résumé."

Nat looks at the photo. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn't say he was a Pararescue."

Steve holds the photo, "Is this Riley?"

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?"

"No." Sam hands Steve the file. "These."

Steve reads over the file. He's very impressed.

"I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot."

Steve shakes his head "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's not better reason to get back in."

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall."

Steve looks to Nat. She shrugs.

"Shouldn't be a problem" he states.

"Sounds easy enough."

The three of them looked at Jackie like she was crazy. Steve's the first one to stop where it was going.

"You're not coming with us."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry but you can't join us. It's not safe" Nat says.

Jackie lets out a dry laugh "Look, I've been through stuff like this before so I know what I'm doing. I don't look the part but it's true."

"It's too dangerous" Steve reasons.

"My _entire life_ has been dangerous ever since I learned about my powers. There were times where I was scared that someone would find out and take me to some lab so they can dissect me to figure out what makes me tick. I've lived with that for more than a decade so don't you dare tell me that this too dangerous."

Nat and Steve went quiet. They weren't sure how to respond to that. Sam, though, did.

"But what about your son?" Jackie looks over to him. "If you join us, there's the possibility that he can end up as an orphan and be taken into the system. At his age, someone could adopt him but on the other hand, he might end up living in the system for the rest of his life until he reaches 18 and he's booted out. Do you want that?"

She exhales sharply. "Playing the child card. That's low Sam."

He shrugs "Hey, I'm just telling you the truth."

Steve walks over. He pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just stay here with Arthur until we come back."

"Fine."

"That's my girl" he softly chuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

After taking back the exo-suit Sam used during his time in the army, they go after Sitwell. Jackie stays home literally wringing her fingers from nervousness and fear. The poor woman paces throughout the living room. Arthur plays with Benny. He looks up to his mom with a smile.

"Mama."

That forced her to stop. She looks over to her son.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He holds up Benny "Pway."

The woman smiles "Okay my little king."

Jackie lowers herself onto the floor and the two played.

* * *

Sitwell answers his phone.

"Yes, sir?"

It wasn't Pierce on the other end of the line. It's Sam.

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious."

"Who is this?"

"The good-looking guy in the sunglasses, your 10 o'clock." Sitwell searches from his 2 o'clock. "Your other 10 o'clock." He makes eye contact with Sam. "There you go."

Sam holds his drink up to show recognition.

"What do you want?"

"You're gonna go around the corner to your right. There's a gray car two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up."

Sitwell looks down at his tie to find a small red dot. He looks around to find the sniper but doesn't. The traitor does what he's told. They reached their destination. Steve shoves the man onto the roof of the building and begins the interrogation with Nat right behind him. He walks towards Sitwell as Sitwell walks backwards until he reaches the ledge of the building.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm."

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the _Lemurian Star?_ "

"I was throwing up. I get seasick." The back of his legs hit the ledge. He gasps as he almost falls over. Steve grabs his shirt with both hands. "Does this little display mean to insinuate you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right." He lets go. Steve even fixes up the suit. "It's not. It's hers." The sassy mf steps off to the side. Nat Spartan kicks the traitor off the roof. Sitwell screams.

"Oh, wait. What about that girl from Accounting, Laura…"

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?"

"Yeah, she's cute" Nat smiles.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for that."

"Then how about you date Jackie so I can stop trying to get you dates?"

Before he got to respond, Sam arrives with Sitwell still screaming. He drops him back onto the roof then lands like a…well, like a falcon. Steve and Nat walk over until Sitwell finally caves.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets."

"What targets?" Steve demands.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Jacqueline Birch, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA. Now, or in the future."

Hearing Jackie's name brought an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like hell he's gonna let anything happen to her.

"In the future? How could it know?"

Sitwell laughs. Sam walks a little closer.

"How could it not?" Nat's getting worried. Sitwell stands up. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it." They stare at him. He explains further. "Your bank records. Medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then?"

Realization washes over Sitwell.

"Oh my god. Pierce is gonna kill me."

"What then?" Steve presses on.

Sam grabs the back of Sitwell's suit then lets go forcing the man to answer Steve's question.

"Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

 _Jack. Arthur. I can't let that happen._

All four got into a car and drove with Sam at the wheel. Steve's in the passenger seat. Nat and Sitwell occupy the backseats.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks."

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam sasses.

"Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly."

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea."

A thud is heard on the roof of the car. An arm smashes through the window. It grabs Sitwell and tosses him out of the car. The man ends up being killed by a truck on the other side of the highway. Of course, shit goes down.

* * *

As this happens, someone barges into Sam's house wearing a hoodie with the hood up. Jackie grabs Arthur into her arms and stands up. She puts up a barrier in case they decided to shoot at her. The woman backs away into the kitchen.

"It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh _sure._ Like I would trust someone that forced their way into a house like last time. Get back before I do something I _might_ regret."

The person takes off the hood. "I'm Maria Hill. I work with Fury."

"Sure you do."

"If you don't believe me then read my mind."

Reluctantly, she does. Jackie reads the woman's mind and finds out the truth about what happened to Fury. She lowers the barrier. Hill smiles.

"Okay. Grab your bags. We gotta go."

Jackie grabs her hiking backpack and walks out the door first. Arthur looks behind them and starts to cry when he sees they left Benny on the floor. Hill brings it along. She hands it to him with a smile.

"We don't need you crying cause you're scared. Right?"

He giggles and smiles at her.

* * *

Steve manages to get the mask off the Winter Soldier. The minute the Winter Soldier turned around to show his face, time stood still for Steve. He couldn't believe who he's seeing.

"Bucky?" he whispers.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

He aims a gun at Steve. Before he got a shot off, Sam swoops in and kicks him down. He was about to do it again when Nat shoots a grenade from the launcher at him. Of course, Steve ducked in time. It hits a truck causing it to explode. The Winter Soldier is nowhere in sight.

Sirens echo throughout the streets. Armored cars and trucks and officers flood the area where they are. Rumlow appears with a gun aimed at Steve.

"Drop the shield, Cap! Get on your knees!" Steve drops his shield. "Get on your knees!"

The other officers are shouting too at both Sam and Nat.

"Get down, get down! Get on your knees!" Rumlow kicks the back of Steve's knees forcing him to get down. "Down!"

"Don't move." Another officer states.

Rumlow handcuffs Steve. Steve's not resisting because he can't get over the fact that Bucky is alive after all this time. He watched him fall off the train. One member of S.T.R.I.K.E. places the barrel of his gun to the back of Steve's head. Rumlow looks up to find a new chopper.

"Put the gun down." He doesn't. "Not here. Not here!"

The agent finally does. All three are arrested and placed into the back of an armored transfer car.

"It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

"How is that even possible? It was, like, 70 years ago."

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall." Realization washes over him. "They must have found him and…"

"None of that's your fault, Steve" Nat states.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

Nat rests her head against the truck wall. She feels the side effect of blood loss. Her wound still bleeding out. Sam notices.

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck" Sam tells the guard.

The one he talks to, takes out a Taser wand. They aim it at him then proceeds to using it on the other guard. After a swift kick to the head, the second guard is down. All are surprised by what just happened.

The person groans as they take off the helmet. "That thing was squeezing my brain."

It's Hill ladies and gents.

"Who's this guy?" she asks.

After a quick introduction, they all escaped. Hill got them to transfer into an unmarked van and drove to wherever they had to go. They arrived. She opens the side door and Steve jumps out then helps Nat out. Hill opens the grate door and they follow her.

They walk a while until two people run at them.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint" Hill states.

"Maybe two" Sam adds.

"Let me take her" the doctor says.

"Steve!"

"Jackie!"

Jackie runs to him. She hugs him tightly. He hugs back. Steve wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk fast to get Nat treated.

"She'll want to see him first."

"I can stop the flow a little" Jackie offers.

Nat groans. "Do it."

Jackie does. It's slow at first but Nat begins to feel the blood not leaking. Hill takes them to Fury; who's currently in a hospital bed with little Arthur curled by his side.

He lifts his head "About damn time."

The doctor went to work. He puts pressure on the wound after Jackie releases the psychic hold.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung" the doctor adds.

"Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped."

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve demands.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful" Hill explains.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust. And I wasn't expecting to run into you Birch" he looks over to Jackie.

Steve looks between them. "You two know each other?"

"Through a mutual friend," Jackie explains. "You know, you could've asked Logan for help or at least mine to weed out the traitors."

Fury slowly shakes his head "Couldn't do that. I called him up after Romanoff gave me your file and he gave me the run down on what happened."

"Well, that was sweet of him."

"He told me to remind you that you need to give them a call once this whole thing is over. Don't know why the claw wielding bastard thinks I'm some damn personal messenger."

"Sure thing."

"Now," Fury runs his fingers through Arthur's hair. "The little bastard is sleeping right on my perforated liver. Mind getting him off?"

Jackie walks over. She gently picks up Arthur and holds him in her arms. Hill picks up Benny then puts him in his hand. Arthur snuggles closer to it. Jackie stands next to Steve. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Everyone took some time for themselves.

Steve and Jackie talked. Sam taking care of Arthur for a bit.

"You promised to come back" she jokes.

He smiles a little "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm just glad you guys are all right."

"I can say the same to you."

He goes silent. Jackie notices.

"Steve, something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit. I know something's wrong."

"What? You read my mind?"

It came out sharper than he intended. She nods.

"Okay, I deserved that."

Steve sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." His shoulders shagged, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would handle it" Jackie glances away.

"Jack, tell me the truth."

She looks back. "I am!"

"You're not. When you lie, you can never look at me in the eye."

"Well, when something's wrong your eyebrows scrunch together and you pout a little."

They stare at each other with stubbornness. Both talk at the same time.

"Fine. I'll tell you. You go first. No, you go." Jackie puts up both hands. Steve lets her go first.

"Here's the real reason. A little while we started getting closer, I called up Logan and told him about you. He said to be careful and not tell you about my powers because you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and me being me, I asked why."

"Fury" Steve answers.

She nods. "Yeah. Normally, he turns a blind eye when it comes to people like me but if he knew what we were doing, he would've sent someone and force me to leave. But since he said he knew for a while, maybe he planned on getting me to help or something. Now, tell me what's wrong."

So he tells her everything that's happened before they got there. She hugs him when he finished. He engulfs her with his arms. It's been a long time since they hugged like this. Steve gently lifts her face. His eyes boring into hers. Blue against black. The colors shouldn't mix but they do. It's the bright blue ocean and a starless night meeting at the horizon. They leaned in and kissed.

Behind them stood Sam and Nat holding Arthur in her right arm. He smiled. She frowned.

"Looks like I win the bet" he states smugly.

Nat pulls out 15 bucks and hands it to him. Arthur fussed. She sets him down. He runs over to the kissing couple.

"Mama. Dada."

They stopped. The couple look to find Arthur running at them but also find Nat and Sam standing not too far behind. Steve, having missed Arthur's first steps, smiles at the little toddler. He squats down with arms wide open.

"Hey bud. You're walking!"

"Dada!" Arthur squeals.

The little king collapses into Steve's arms. He just holds the child close. Jackie, however, watched the other two.

"How long have you guys been standing there?"

"All the way until the kissing started" Nat answers truthfully.

"And I won 15 bucks."

Jackie read his mind a little. She frowns.

"That's just plain rude."

Sam shrugs. "It's not my fault the two of you were dancing around each other."

* * *

Once Fury got dressed and out of the bed, they got together to come up with a plan; Jackie joined in of course since she's one of Insight's targets.

Fury holds an old picture of Pierce. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." He tosses the photo onto the table. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch" Nat states.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury opens up a case to reveal three chips.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet," Hill shows them the model of what's gonna happen, "They'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own."

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left…"

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve states.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this."

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"How many paid the price before you did?"

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too? S.H.I.E.L.D., HDYRA, it all goes."

"He's right."

Fury turns to Hill. She nods. He looks to Nat. The former KGB has the same face as Hill. Fury looks to Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower."

The former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. looks at Jackie.

"It's the only solution Nick. You know you can't let this happen again."

He turns to Steve. "Well…" the man sighs and leans back into the chair, "It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

Steve heads out and stands on the bridge of the old dam. Jackie stands next to him. None of them talk. He reminisces old memories. She _may_ have catch the whole thing but he allowed it.

* * *

"We looked for you, after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just kind of wanted to be alone."

They walked up the stairs to Steve's apartment.

"How was it?" Bucky asks.

"It was okay. She's next to Dad."

"I was gonna ask…"

"I know what you're gonna say, Buck. I just…"

They reached his apartment. Steve looks for his key.

"We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash." Bucky nudges a brick away and picks up the key to Steve's apartment. He hands it to him. "Come on."

Steve takes it. "Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own."

"The thing is, you don't have to." Bucky grips his shoulder. "I'm with you to the end of the line, pal."

Steve sighs and smiles.

* * *

Jackie wipes a tear away. She stands a little closer to Steve letting him know that she's here for him. Sam arrives.

"He's gonna be there, you know."

"I know."

"Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Then save him. If you can't you can do it then save him. From what you told me, he could still be in there. I've dealt with this kind of thing before much that I hate to admit."

"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you."

"He will. Gear up. It's time." Steve walks away.

"You gonna wear that?"

"No. If you're gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cap America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

Just after Steve stole his old uniform he used back in WWII, Jackie puts on her suit as well. She just finished changing when Steve walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

Steve walks in further. He looms over her. She glares up at him; defying him.

"Well, it's not _really_ your choice. Is it?"

"Jackie, you can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Think of Arthur."

"I am! I don't want my son to live in a world where he has to be scared and paranoid for the rest of his life. What if he gains powers? I want him to embrace them and not feel like some freak of nature and be constantly ridiculed for being different. I'm doing this _for_ him so he can have a better future."

He just pulls her into a hug. She hugs back. Steve leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Just come out of this alive Doll."

"Same to you Cap."

They pull apart. Sam clears his throat to gain their attention.

"We're ready."

The team leaves. Nat's been gone for a while. Hill, Sam, Jackie, and Steve walk through the trees to reach the Triskelion. Sam looks over to Jackie.

"Since when did you have a suit?"

She smiles. "Since the past decade. While I was still growing, I had to get the suit constantly refitted. Now that I stopped growing, this is what it looks like."

Jackie's X-Men suit is a dark navy blue one piece suit with blue accents around. It's great for camouflage at night. She has her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"So…you were a part of some superhero team?"

"Not really. Honestly, I'm not sure if I can tell you or not but my codename, during my time with them, is Psyche."

"Like from Greek myth?"

"Exactly."

They finally infiltrated the Triskelion. All of them are waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Jackie can read the thoughts of everyone currently behind the locked room.

"I've been parking there for two months" Tech 1 states.

"But it's his spot."

"So where's he been?"

"I think Afghanistan."

"Negative DT Six. The pattern is full. Well, he could've said something."

 _This'll be fun._ A high-pitched feedback screws up their coms. Jackie would love to take credit for it but alas twas not her doing. She hears the guy walking towards the door to open and check on the dish. Sam and Hill have their guns up. The woman doesn't have a gun but she's just as deadly.

The door opens. Jackie smirks. The tech guy is completely shocked. Steve, being the sassy mofo that he is, says this.

"Excuse us."

The dude raises his hands in surrender and steps off to the side. He lets them inside. After getting everyone out of the room, Steve gets to the mic and talks. His voice ringing over the PA.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth." He glances up at Jackie. She nods encouraging him to continue. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA.

"Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot."

Jackie flinches. She hears the screams of two guards shot to death. Before Steve started to talk, the young mutant had connected her mind to everyone in the Triskelion. None of them knew or felt it but it's there. She can feel what they're feeling and know what's going on in their thoughts. So when the two guards guarding Insight 3 were killed by the crew, she died a little. It's only going to get worse from here.

"But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's the price I'm wiling to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

He ends it there. Hill's obviously inspired but she doesn't say it. Sam smiles at him. So does Jackie.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

"I know the answer to that question."

"Funny" he deadpanned.

Jackie went silent. Her face turning hard.

"Jack?"

"It's happening Steve."

She moans at the deaths of many good agents.

"They're initiating launch."

"Hey" Steve whispers.

"I'm fine. I knew what I was getting myself into when I did this. Come on. We gotta go."

All three shoot out of the room and towards the bay doors where the helicarriers are exiting.

"Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sam flies using his wings. Steve jumps onto the runway of one of the helicarriers. Jackie runs at full speed, launches herself into the air and flies too. Bullets fly. Steve's already gotten into trouble. Helicarriers are already trying to shoot Sam down. Gunman have already began shooting at Jackie. She knocks them down easily. Being able to have telekinesis _and_ being a telepath does have its perks; such as using an invisible barrier to stop bullets.

"Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about."

"You okay?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Good cause after this, you're buying the first round" Jackie states.

* * *

Up in the office of Pierce, the World Security Council are practically hostages at this time.

"Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow and you knew that they were going to drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution," He hands the man a champagne glass. "And you could just stop it, with a flick of a switch. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you all?"

"Not if it was your switch."

He throws the glass. It shatters on the floor. Pierce chuckles. A S.T.R.I.K.E. member hands him a gun. He aims it at him. Before the leader of HYDRA could shoot, Hawley went into action. She managed to disengage the entire S.T.R.I.K.E. team and aim the gun at Pierce. The woman takes off a mask and it turns out to be Nat.

"I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?"

* * *

"Falcon, status?"

"Engaging."

"Psyche?"

Jackie took down the scum to reach the hub. She pants a little.

"I'm in."

"Good. Now switch out the chip and get out of there."

"On it."

Before she got the chance, someone knocks her out.

* * *

"All right, Cap. I'm in." A fighter jet comes at Sam. "Oh, shit."

He dodges the bullets. The jet continues to go after him.

* * *

Steve's still taking out baddies left and right.

"Eight minutes, Cap." Hill states.

"Working on it."

Steve manages to get inside.

* * *

Nat is currently messing around with the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet."

"Including HYDRA's."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s." She continues her work. "If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden. Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?"

"Are you?"

* * *

Steve managed to do it.

"Alpha lock."

* * *

"Falcon, where are you now?"

"I had to take a detour."

The jet fired heat seeking missiles onto Sam. He bobs and weaves around so he doesn't get hit. The missiles shatter the glass where he needed to go. Once it was done, he swoops in and lands on the catwalk.

"I'm in." He changes the chip then flies out. "Bravo lock."

* * *

"Two down, one to go. Psyche, did you switch the chip?" Hill frowns. _She said she was in. Did something happen?_ "Psyche, come in. What's your status? Psyche."

* * *

A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. pilots come onto the runway of the Triskelion.

"All S.H.I.E.L.D. pilots, scramble. We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got."

A jet explodes. Everyone scrambles. Bucky fires at them. He managed to kill every single one of them. The man gets into one of the jets and flies up to the helicarriers.

* * *

Hearing the screams of the dead agents shook Jackie awake. She gasps. Her eyes darting around. The woman was in the hub of the helicarrier last time she remembered. That's when she felt something cold around her neck. Jackie grabs onto whatever it is and panics. She tries prying it off but she can't. Someone approaches her, Jackie tries to use her powers yet she can't. Realization washes over her; the collar's stopping her powers.

The person comes even closer. Their appearance now showing. Her eyes widen.

"Mark?"

"Bonjour Jacqueline." He fakes a French accent. "How's the mother of my child?"

* * *

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order. It takes two Alpha Level members."

"Don't worry. Company's coming."

A helicopter approaches. It lands on the helipad right outside the office. Guess who walks in looking all badass? Nicholas J. Fury.

"Did you get my flowers?" Pierce jokes. Fury doesn't respond. "I'm glad you're here, Nick."

"Really?" He walks closer to Pierce. "Because I thought you had me killed."

"You know how the game works."

"So why make me head of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Because you were the best, and the most ruthless person I ever met."

"I did what I did to protect people."

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder. War. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? A holding action, Nick. A band-aid. And you know where I learned that. Bogota. You didn't ask. You just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing 20 million. It's the next step, Nick. If you have the courage to take it."

"No. I have the courage not to."

Fury pulls Pierce over to the scanner. Nat fires it up.

"Retinal scanner active."

Nat holds a gun to Pierce's head. He chuckles.

"You don't think we've wiped your clearance from the system?"

"I know you erased my password. Probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary," Fury takes off his eye patch. "you need to keep both eyes open."

Both men do the retinal scan.

"Alpha level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cap America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

"Charlie carrier is 45 degrees off the port bow." Hill sees two armed guards walking in from the security monitor. Feeling a bit irked, she scoots the chair back, stands up, and shoots them. "Six minutes. Psyche hasn't checked in."

"Hey, Sam, gonna need a ride." _What?! Okay. Can't worry about Jackie right now._

"Roger. Let me know when you're ready."

Steve jumps off when a HYDRA agent launched a grenade at him.

"I just did!"

Sam dive bombs to catch Steve. He finally does. The man screams as he pushes the suit to its limit to get them both back into the air. They reach Charlie carrier. Sam sets them down.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"I had a big breakfast."

Bucky rams into Steve knocking the man off.

"Steve!"

Sam went to save him but Bucky grabs onto his wing and tosses him off to the side. The man shoots at Bucky.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!? Why are you here?"

"Why don't you just read my mind? Oh, wait. You can't" he smiles.

"What do you want? How did you know I was here?" she demanded.

Mark slaps her across the face. He managed to draw a little bit of blood from her; a small cut to the lip. Her ex squats down so he could be right in his face.

"I don't have to answer your questions. Now be quiet or you'll regret it."

Jackie sucks on her lip a little then spits blood in his face. "Bite me. Now answer my damn questions you sick son of a bitch."

He wipes the blood away "You little who—"

She headbutts him. The man falls on his ass holding his nose. Jackie manages to get up and punches the living daylight out of him. Her punches never stopped. Every punch was filled with all of her anger and frustration she kept bottled in from the time she dated him to now. After throwing the last punch, she checked to make sure that he's completely unconscious.

Jackie searches for a key to get rid of the collar. She finds a remote control and presses the button. The collar pops off. Her breathing returns to normal. Jackie tosses the collar to the side and makes a run for it. Mark had taken her somewhere else in the carrier and now she has to make her way back.

* * *

As this happened, Sam's on the roof of the Triskelion.

"Cap! Cap, come in. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm still on the helicarrier. Where are you?"

"I'm grounded. The suit's down. Sorry, Cap."

"Don't worry. I got it. Have you heard from Psyche?"

"No."

"You called?"

"Jack! Where the hell are you?" Steve practically shouted.

"I'm somewhere on the helicarrier. No clue where though since my ex decided to show up and straight up kidnap me."

"What!?"

"I'll tell you later! Just met me at the location."

Jackie runs. Since she has no time in dealing with anymore shit, Jackie puts up a barrier around her and she just bulldozes through anyone who stands in her way. The young mutant is _so_ not in the mood.

* * *

"All S.H.I.E.L.D. agents regroup at Rally Point Delta" an agent states.

Rumlow comes around the corner and attacks. He kills all agents on the floor.

"Sir, the Council's been breached."

"Repeat, Dispatch."

"Black Widow's up there."

"Headed up."

He takes the stairs.

* * *

Of course, Hill sees it on the surveillance screen.

"Falcon?"

"Yeah. Rumlow's headed for the council."

"I'm on it."

"Psyche?"

"Still alive and I'm here. I see Cap."

* * *

Jackie meets Steve at the door which leads to the catwalk. He clasps his hand on her shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. She returns a smile. Before they walked in, Jackie hands him the chip which, thankfully, Mark didn't notice. Steve takes it. He opens the door and they both walk on the catwalk. The super soldier in front and the mutant covering his six. Even though there's enough room for the two of them to walk side by side, it felt better to have Jackie behind him.

They stop when they see Bucky in their way.

"People are gonna die, Buck." Bucky doesn't respond. "I can't let that happen." Still no response. "Please don't make me do this."

"Steve, let me do it. You just switch the chip" Jackie whispers.

"No."

"Together then."

"Together."

Steve throws his shield at Bucky. The assassin blocks it with his metal arm deflecting it back to Steve. Jackie runs at him dodging the bullets he's firing. She reaches him and does a flying roundhouse kick to the head. He catches her leg then tosses her over the railing. Steve goes on attack with defense. He uses his shield to protect himself from the bullets. Bad news though. One managed to graze him on the side.

Jackie grabbed onto the bottom prong of the railing. She lets go. Using her telekinesis, she floats and lands behind Bucky. So far he hasn't noticed. Jackie puts up a barrier around Bucky trapping him. The assassin punches the bubble and keeps doing it. It's putting a strain on Jackie.

"Now would be the perfect time Steve." Jackie groans.

"Jack—"

"Steve, I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Steve rushes over. Noticing that Steve's on the move, Bucky punches with all his might with his metal arm. That did it. The bubble broke. Jackie falls onto her knees exhausted. She pants heavily. Bucky turns to her. He kicks her off to the side but the kick was powerful. As she slid across the metal grate, a few ribs broke and her suit torn by the metal grate all on her right side.

Bucky comes at Steve. Steve pushes him back with his shield. The guns are gone. Bucky stands back up and pulls out a knife. Steve has this "Are you kidding me" face. The assassin advances. It's basically a dance between them. One tries to kill while the other tries to live. Jackie's writhing in pain. She can barely stand up. Steve's managed to get the tube holding the chips open. After disarming Bucky and pushing him away, Steve takes out the original guidance chip and was about to replace it when Bucky comes back.

The two of them fight. Bucky rams into Steve causing the both of them to go over the railing. The chip falls out of Steve's hand and slides near the edge.

"Steve!" Jackie cries out.

With more room, the two began to box. Each throwing a punch and blocking and so on. Steve slides down and grabs the chip. Bucky slides after him. Both stand up. The assassin manages to get Steve to let go of the chip and it falls onto the glass bellow. Steve punches Bucky in the face then goes down on his side and kicks the man off. He jumps down afterwards.

Jackie forces herself to sit up even though her ribs are screaming at her. She gingerly touches her broken ribs. Just a mere single touch shot hot searing pain through her body. The poor thing had to bite back a scream. She couldn't let Steve get distracted.

* * *

On the screen read the words: Transfer complete.

"Done." Nat takes a look at her phone. "And it's trending."

Pierce presses a button.

"Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down." Fury has a gun on Pierce too. "That was armed the moment you pinned it on."

Fury lowers his gun. He looks at Nat not wanting her to get hurt. She looks down and lowers the gun.

* * *

Steve spots the chip and runs for it. He gets hit in the back with his shield. Guess who threw it at him? That's right, Bucky did. Bucky picks up the gun and fires. Steve, of course, grabs his shield and defends himself. After the bullets were done, Steve throws the shield at Bucky. The man deflects it with his metal arm. They fight. Bucky manages to stab Steve in the shoulder with a knife. Jackie hears his scream of pain.

"That does it" she mutters to herself.

Jackie forces herself to stand up. She whimpers in pain but pushes through it. The woman walks over to the railing and spots the fighting. Her mind falling apart from the pain and deaths of many agents on both sides. Jackie refocuses her thoughts. _1\. Switch the chips 2. Deal with the fact that Steve's fighting his childhood friend who's been brainwashed. 3. Hug my son after this is over. 4. Mourn for the death of many good agents. 5. Ask Steve out on a damn date._ With her thoughts focused on the priorities, Jackie stands up taller then jumps over the railing.

She lands with a quiet thud. The young mutant runs to grab the chip. Steve headbutts Bucky in order for him to let go. He pulls the knife out. Bucky crawls to grab the chip. Steve dive bombs to stop him. Jackie manages to grab it first but Bucky wraps his hand over her wrist. He squeezes until her wrist breaks. She drops the chip. Jackie holds her wrist to her chest.

The assassin grabs it. Steve holds Bucky in the air with his hand around his throat. Bucky chokes a little. The super soldier turns around and throws Bucky onto the floor. He holds onto his human arm while his hand pushes down on his face. Steve wants to check on Jackie but he can't.

"Drop it!" Bucky throws a punch but misses. "Drop it!" Steve breaks Bucky's arm.

The man screams in pain. He still didn't let go of it. The look on Steve's face is heartbreaking when Bucky still didn't let go. Steve falls onto his back and puts Bucky in a choke hold. Bucky breaks the hold with his metal arm but Steve was ready. Using his leg, he traps the metal arm. His best friend chokes. He struggles a little until finally, he went limp. His hand releases the chip. Steve rolls him off, grabs the chip then runs to switch it.

* * *

"I'm on 41, headed toward the southwest stairwell."

Rumlow enters the room. Sam punches the man in surprise. The two go at it. Sam falls down.

"This is gonna hurt." Rumlow takes off his vest. "There are no prisoners with HYDRA. Just order." Sam stands back up. "And order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?"

"Man, shut the hell up."

They go at it again.

* * *

"Lieutenant, how much longer?" Pierce asks.

The Lieutenant on the Charlie carrier responds, "65 seconds to satellite link. Targeting grid engaged. Lowering weapons array now."

* * *

"One minute" Hill states over coms.

Steve flips back onto the platform and runs for it. Bucky shoots him in the back of the leg. He falls down. The man looks to find Bucky up and holding a gun. Jackie's still down for the count. She's barely conscious. Steve would love nothing more than to go down and grab her but he has to finish the mission. He starts to climb. Another shot goes off.

The bullet hits his arm. Steve continues making his way. Once he rolled onto the metal grate platform, he stands up and walks to the "brain" of the helicarrier.

"30 seconds, Cap" Hill reminds.

"Stand by." He groans. Steve pulls out the chip. "Charlie…" Another shot. This time, in his back. Steve sits down breathing heavily. Looking down, there's blood around his abdomen.

"Steve, get up. You can do this. I believe in you" Jackie groans.

* * *

"We've reached 3,000 feet. Sat link coming online now."

"Deploy algorithm."

"Algorithm deployed."

"We are go to target" Pierce orders.

Hill's watching all of the targets being spotted from her place. She's shocked and scared.

"Target saturation reached. All targets assigned."

"Fire when ready."

"Firing in…Three," Steve gets up. "Two," He places the chip in, "One." And Charlie's locked.

Inside Charlie carrier, the screen changes.

* * *

"Charlie lock" Steve pants.

* * *

"Where are the targets?" the screen is blank "Where are the targets?"

* * *

"Okay, Cap, grab Psyche and get out of there." Hill orders.

The guns on each helicarrier are aimed at the other.

"Fire now" Steve orders.

"But, Steve…"

"Do it! Do it now!"

"This…is…Jackie" she pants. "Hill…keep an eye on my son. Sam's in charge of…taking care of…him."

Hill swallows the lump in her throat. She had gotten used to Jackie which is a rare thing since she barely gets along with anyone besides Fury and Nat. Plus, the woman has a soft spot for the child.

"Of course Jackie."

She turns it on. The helicarriers began to fire at each other. Steve struggles to hang on as the bullets and whatnot smash through. Jackie smiled when Hill promised then she closes her eyes and never opened them back up. Bucky screams out in pain. Steve looks over the railing to find him pinned down by a metal beam. Over to the left was Jackie unconscious and near a hole in the glass dome.

* * *

"What a waste."

"So, you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Nat wonders.

"Time to go, Councilwoman. This way. Come on." Nat follows. "You're going to fly me out of here."  
"You know, there was a time I would've taken a bullet for you."

"You already did. You will again, when it's useful."

Nat electrocutes herself. Since she did that, it fried the pin. Pierce was about to press the button after it rebooted when Fury fires at him. Twice to be exact. Fury checks on Nat.

"Romanoff. Natasha." She doesn't respond. "Natasha! Come on!"

Nat opens her eyes "Ow. Those really do sting."

All of the carriers are going down. Each of them losing their engines. Pierce, barely alive, manages to say two words before he passes.

"Hail HYDRA."

* * *

One carrier falls into the Potomac. The other two still in the air.

Steve drops down. He walks over. Bucky watches him. The carrier shakes causing Steve lose his balance. Steve glances over to Jackie. She's still in the same position.

* * *

As the helicarrier flies towards the building, Sam and Rumlow still fight. He throws the former vet over a desk. Sam looks behind Rumlow.

"You're out of your depth, kid."

Sam just gets up and bolts out of there. Rumlow looks behind him. He runs too.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam's still running.

"Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!"

"Sam, where are you?" Nat yells.

"41st floor! Northwest corner!"

"We're on it! Stay where you are!"

"Not an option!"

Fury flies the chopper as fast as he can. Sam breaks through the glass and dives. The man tilts the chopper to the side which Sam falls right into. He nearly fell out but Nat caught him.

"41st floor! 41st!" he complained.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building."

"Hill! Where's Steve and Jackie? You got a location on Rogers and Birch?"

* * *

That same carrier that crashed into the building is the one where Steve, Bucky and Jackie are on. Steve strains to pull the beam up. It was just enough for Bucky to slip out. The two take a breather.

"You know me."

"No, I don't!" Bucky punches him with his metal arm.

They stumble a little. The carrier's still in the air but not for much longer.

Steve pants "Bucky. You've known me your whole life. " Bucky punches again. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."

"Shut up!"

He throws another punch. Steve takes off his helmet. Jackie's still unconscious. Another jerk movement of the carrier shifts Jackie closer to the opening near her. Steve wanted to grab Jackie so badly but he needs to make a breakthrough with Bucky first.

"I'm not gonna fight you." He drops the shield. It falls into the Potomac below. "You're my friend."

Bucky roars at him. The assassin tackles him to the ground. The sudden jostle scooches Jackie even closer.

"You're my mission." Bucky repeatedly punches Steve in the face. "You're my mission!"

Bucky hesitates.

"Then finish it." Bucky pants "Because I'm with you to the end of the line."

That seemed to jog a memory. Some machinery falls breaking the glass that was holding all three of them. Steve falls and by some kind of force or luck, Jackie falls near him. Both reaching the Potomac side by side. Bucky had grabbed onto a metal bar and watches the whole thing go down.

The couple crashed into the river together. Bucky dives in after them. He takes Steve's belt off and ties it around Steve's and Jackie's arm then he swims to shore. Once he arrived, the man walks up to the shoreline and drops the two of them on the bank. Bucky looks down to find Steve somewhat conscious. He walks away. Steve's still breathing. Jackie's not.

They finally find the couple. Nat checks on Steve while Sam checks on Jackie.

"I've got a pulse" Nat states.

"Jackie, don't do this to me woman." Sam starts CPR. Hill relayed what Jackie told her. Although he's touched that she would let him take care of Arthur, he wasn't gonna let her die. "Girl, I swear if little man starts having powers, I'mma Ouija board your ass to tell me what the hell's happening."

He checks her pulse again. It's beating but barely there.

"I've got a pulse!"

They rushed the couple to the hospital. Armed guards walked the halls and stood ready. After the doctors did what they can, they placed the couple in the same room. Both beds right next to each other. Sam's reading quietly with Arthur sleeping in his arms. Marvin Gaye's _Trouble Man_ plays quietly in the room.

Steve's the first one to wake up. He looks around. To his left is Jackie all bandaged up and sleeping. To his right is Sam. The man hasn't noticed him yet. Steve moves his head back to the original position.

"On your left."

Sam smiles.

"How's Jack?"

"Breathing. She's got three broken ribs, broken wrist, internal bleeding and a pulled shoulder muscle."

"Arthur?"

"Right here sleeping."

"Thank god."

"Man, try to get some sleep. Jackie hasn't woken up yet. Docs said it'll take another hour or so."

"Just wake me up when she does."

Three days passed. Steve's discharged and so is Jackie. She was so glad to find that Steve was still alive. The woman wanted to hug Arthur but she couldn't move a lot. Sam hovered the child over Jackie to let him kiss her cheek. After getting discharged from the hospital, Steve, Sam, Jackie and Arthur met up with Fury in a cemetery. Since she still can't hold him, Jackie holds onto Arthur's hand. Steve picks the child up and hugs him. Arthur snuggles in Steve's neck and takes a small nap.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before." Fury shows up.

"You get used to it" Steve states.

"I've been data mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship."

"Mark survived. Didn't he?" Jackie frowns.

Fury gives her a slight nod. She chews on her nail.

"I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I got to do first."

"How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities."

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"Birch?"

"As much I would _love_ to take down my asshole of an ex, I'm a mother first and I have to make sure that he turns into an amazing man."

"All right, then."

Fury shakes Sam's and Steve's hands. He gives a tender kiss on Jackie's head. The man even ruffles Arthur's hair a little without waking him up.

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here." And he leaves.

"You should be honored. That's about as close as he gets to saying thank you" Nat arrives.

Steve hands the sleeping kid to Sam. He walks over to Nat.

"Not going with him?"

"No."

"Not staying here."

"Nah. I blew all my covers. I got to go figure out a new one."

"That might take a while."

"I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for." She hands him a file. "I called in a few favors from Kiev." Steve takes it. "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse."

"She's not a nurse."

"And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"What was her name again?"

"Sharon. She's nice but I'm Team Jackie so ask her out and slap a ring on her already."

The two share a moment. Nat looks behind Steve and sees Jackie smiling. She looks back at Steve and kisses his cheek. The woman walks away.

"Be careful, Steve." She stops to turn. "You might not want to pull on that thread" and she leaves.

Steve looks down and opens the file. Sam and Jackie come up behind him.

"You're going after him."

"You don't have to come with me."

"I know. When do we start?"

"I'm coming too."

Steve turns around. "No, you're still healing. I can't let you."

"But—"

"Jack, please."

She groans. "You're infuriating. You know that?"

He smiles. "Yes, I do."

Sam looks away to let the couple kiss. They do.

"Now, where are we supposed to stay? I don't think I can go back to my old apartment."

"I know someone who can help."

"Who?"


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America and co., they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

Two years have gone by and Arthur's loving the Tower; what three year old wouldn't? When Steve brought them to the Tower Tony was appalled and weary of Jackie. Their first encounter was…odd to say the least.

"Rogers why are you bringing in a woman I don't know and her son?"

"Tony, this is Jackie and her son Arthur; she's my girlfriend."

Jackie smirks, "And uh, when did we establish this Cap? I don't believe I said yes."

Just the snark alone brought a smile to Tony's face.

"Welcome to the Tower and as long as you give Rogers a hard time, you can stay here forever."

"Thanks Stark. Now, have you baby-proofed the place?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Hi!" Arthur waved with his chubby arms.

"Hi. Hold on," Tony glances between Arthur and Steve. He can't believe how similar the two look. The man looked between them again. "Since when did you have a kid?"

"He's not mine Tony."

"I'd remember if I had sex with _this_ stud."

Tony points a finger at her. The smile growing even bigger. "I'm liking you more and more."

Steve groans. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Jackie's smirking. Arthur's laughing.

"Ton."

"What?"

"Ton-Ton," Arthur leans towards Tony.

The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist took a step back. Normally kids don't want to be near him unless he's in his suit but a _toddler_ wants the man to hold him.

Tony eyed Arthur, "What's he doing?"

"He wants you to hold him. I know you're a genius but wow how stupid can you be?"

"If I'm stupid then how would I know when you enter these coordinates, the location is the Andromeda galaxy?"

Tony placed the coordinates up via hologram form. Jackie reads it over. She smirks. The young mutant woman changes the point towards the other side of the hologram.

"Actually the location is pinpointed in the constellation of Perseus. I'll let this slide for now."

"Uh, what?" He can't believe someone's outsmarted him.

"Forget it for now. So, since you "know" the true location of the coordinates then changing a diaper will be a breeze."

Arthur laughed, "Ton-Ton!"

"His Majesty has spoken."

"Come on Tony. Changing his diaper isn't rocket science. Just hold him. What's the worse that can happen?"

Oh, how wrong Steve was. That was the one and only time Tony changed Arthur's diaper; it's a sensitive subject between the three of them. Fast forward to the present, Arthur's walking more _and_ talking more. The other Avengers had taken a liking to him; especially Tony and Natasha to everyone's surprise.

Tony allows him entrance to the lab without Jackie's knowledge. He set up a kiddie corner for Arthur to pretend build projects with Benny the Dragon as his lab assistant.

"Ton-Ton, what are you making?"

"I'm trying to create another AI with Banner's help."

"What's an AI?"

"It's like another J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Like J.A.R.V.? Will it talk funny too?"

"I do believe he's hurt my feelings sir."

"Hear that kid? You hurt his feelings."

Arthur's on the brink of tears upon hearing that. He didn't mean it. The little king hiccups.

"I'm sorry J.A.R.V. I-I'm sorry."

His cheeks turn red, snot dripping from his nose and tears sprung free. Banner watches the kid cry. He clears his throat trying to grab Tony's attention.

"Tony, he's crying. If you don't take care of it, Jackie's going to kill you for bringing him in here then she'll kill _me_ for not stopping you."

Tony stopped. He walks to Arthur and picks him up. Arthur immediately stops. Tears still falling and snot dripping. The older man had a tissue ready.

He placed it over Arthur's nose, "Blow." The boy does. All the snot's gone. Tony tosses the tissue into the trash. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"How about you help me out for a bit?"

"Okay!"

One time with Nat, something strange occurred. She's recently been teaching him gymnastics and a bit of ballet. He's never complained because being with Nata's cool. This session, however, took a different turn.

Natasha turned her back to him. When she looked back, he was gone.

"Arthur?" her eyes quickly scan the room. She couldn't spot the blond hair anywhere. "Come on out. Where are you? This isn't funny Arthur."

No response. Her eyes trained on the door. _Maybe he walked out._ So the ex-KGB leaves the room in search of the little king. Twenty minutes passed. The agent still hasn't found him. She decided to ask for help. Natasha finds Clint in the kitchen. Thankfully, no one else was around.

"Clint, I need some help."

He eyes her, "Isn't this your ballet time with Arthur?"

"About that…"

"You lost him!?"

"Can you not scream it to the world?"

"How can you lose a three year old?!" he freezes, "Birch is going to kill you."

"Not if you don't tell her or Rogers. Got it Clint?"

"Yes. I'll save your ass from the telepath. If we search now we can probably find him before they get back."

Guess what! He was wrong. With no luck they enlisted Thor's and Banner's help. Even the four of them couldn't find him.

"Nat, just ask him."

"No."

"You know Tony can help."

"We must find the Tiny King before Lady Birch and the Captain return."

"Nat."

"No Clint."

"Just do it."

Nat sighs. They head to the living space to find Tony relaxing on the couch.

"Tony, we—" Clint clears his throat. Natasha corrects herself, " _I_ need your help with something."

Tony turns his head, "With what?"

"I can't find Arthur."

"She's going to kill you. Good luck with that."

"Fine don't help me. When I see Birch, I'll just let her know that you allow Arthur to enter the lab. I wonder what she would say about that."

Tony paled. He shot up from his seat.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan the Tower for Artie."

"Right away sir."

While he scans, Natasha gives him a questionable look. Tony looks right back at her.

"What?"

"Artie?"

"Don't question me Romanoff. I've heard your nickname for him."

"Oh, I'd love to hear it" Clint smirks.

"Shut up Clint. You're one to talk. "Little Arrow"?"

"He's a sharpshooter! Kid's got a natural talent."

"Oh this fun" Banner's sarcasm goes through the roof.

"It is indeed" Thor smiles.

Tony, Clint and Natasha argue amongst themselves. Soon they roped in Thor and Bruce. J.A.R.V.I.S. casually waits for them to stop. In fact, the scans were finished in a matter of seconds after Tony executed the order.

He _could've_ spoken out but that would mean his program would end too soon. Watching them is like watching his favorite telenovela. They argue for a few more minutes before he finally cuts in.

"Excuse me sir. As much as I would love to watch you bicker amongst yourselves, the scans are complete."

"Where is he?" Tony questions.

"Did he just…" Clint leaves the question hanging.

"Yes Agent Barton, I did. His Majesty is in the training room taking a nap."

"When did he get back inside?" Natasha demanded.

"He's never left."

"What?!"

Just then, Jackie and Steve arrive. Everyone shut their mouths. They averted their eyes. Jackie knew something's up.

She placed her hands on her hips, "What the hell did you do now?"

"Stop reading our minds Birch!" Clint accuses.

Can't really blame the guy. Loki's the one who screwed up his head.

"I didn't Barton! I don't have to be a telepath to read the room. Now tell me what happened before I make you believe you're the Easter Bunny for the rest of your life," her eyes glaring daggers.

Steve had a better idea, "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Would you like the long story or short story Captain?"

"Short."

"After believing she lost His Majesty, Agent Romanoff enlisted help from Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, Mr. Odinson, and Mr. Stark. His Majesty has been in the training room this entire time."

"Used the infrared scanners, didn't you?" Jackie asks.

"Yes Miss Birch."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tony demands.

"Seriously Stark? Can't believe you didn't put two and two together."

That's when it hit; more Bruce than Tony. His mind practically explodes with questions and theories.

"He didn't."

Jackie smiles at Bruce, "He did."

"Isn't he too young?"

"I thought so too but I called an old mentor and mentioned the situation."

"Xavier or McCoy?"

"Both actually. They said he's an extremely rare case; one in a billion. Turns out he's that one."

"Were they expecting your call?"

"They were."

"Mind me asking how?"

Jackie smirks, "Sorry Banner. Trade secret."

"That's alright but it's interesting about Arthur though."

"You're not sticking anymore needles in him Banner," she deadpans.

He chuckles, "I promised you didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"What are you two chatting about?" Tony interrupts.

"Better to show than explain."

They head over to the training room. Upon entering the room, Jackie squats down with arms wide open. Steve and Bruce smile. The others look at her weirdly.

"Arthur, we're back."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They hear his voice but the room's empty. Jackie wraps her arms around thin air; Arthur shows up in them. She stands back up and kisses his cheek. Steve ruffles his hair.

"He was invisible."

"Great deduction Sherlock." Tony pouts a little. He doesn't like it when her snarks pointed at him; it's better when it's at other people. "He's not turning invisible like someone I know. Arthur's bending the light spectrum towards Ultra Violet causing him to turn "invisible" to the naked eye. I was praying he would get his powers when he got older."

"How did you learn this?"

"Steve and I took Arthur to the house I stayed in for a bit during high school. McCoy did some tests on him and we figured out what he does." She remembers something, "If a buff, Canadian man with an odd hairdo comes over in the next few hours, let him in."

"Why?" Clint narrows his eyes at her.

"Because he's Arthur's godfather and an old friend of mine."

Arthur gasps, "Uncle Logan's here!"

"No, not yet bud," Steve explains.

"Oh," he looks down. Arthur looks over to Natasha and smiles. "Nata!" the kid jumps out of Jackie's arms and into Natasha's. "Why did you leave me? Don't you like me anymore?"

His innocence broke her. She smiles, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you! Can we go back to gymnastics and ballet?"

"Sure."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Jackie and Steve head back up to their floor.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell them Arthur got his powers," she feigns innocence.

"That was payback for Stark allowing him access to the lab and for Nat showing him how to fire a gun."

"Oh definitely."

He chuckles, "You're really something Jack."

"You love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." Steve kisses her, "You know, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Arthur's looking a bit lonely. Maybe he wouldn't be if he has—"

"A younger sibling?" she smirks. "Why Captain Rogers, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Steve wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her in closer.

"Yes, I am. What do you say to that Mrs. Rogers?"

"I say," Jackie jumps and wraps her legs around his waist, "We've got some time before Logan arrives and Artie finishes his session with Romanoff."

"Can't believe J.A.R.V.I.S. still calls you by your maiden name."

"Hear that J.A.R.V.I.S.? You have to start to call me Mrs. Rogers."

"I'm sorry Miss Birch but that will never happen."

"You heard him."

"Fine. Now, let's get to business Captain," Jackie savagely flirts.

"Ma'am yes ma'am."


End file.
